Reflecting Shadows: Black WarGreymon vs Mewtwo
by CrapMonsterDuchess
Summary: Leaving the worlds both real and digital, a reborn Black WarGreymon finds a Digi-port to a new reality. Perhaps he will finally find his true opponent...and his meaning. Rated PG-13 for the same class of violence from the movie, Mewtwo Strikes Back.
1. The Warrior Returns

****

Notes: I don't know, I just thought of it at the spur of the moment. I really wanted to write a vs. before but I never could really find the right match. Then it occurred to me, Black WarGreymon and Mewtwo are perfect! Both have had trouble getting along with others, both of them have a dark past that includes being created by humans, both have risked (sacrificed) their lives for others, and both of them are so freakishly powerful! So let's get it on!

****

Reflecting Shadows: Black WarGreymon vs. Mewtwo

The Warrior Returns

By D1

__

The Digital World: East Quadrant: Hightenview Terrace Digiport

It was a dreary evening. Thick gray clouds hung low and nearly blocked out the sickening pale crescent moon that hung in the digital sky. In the distance, lighting flashed and was answered by a deep, ominous role of thunder. Through the darkness, a hulking puke-green humanoid figure marched steadily along, going nowhere in particular. It was then that he sensed it. A strange and unusual swarm of data began to gather somewhere nearby. A Digimon was being reborn.

__

Easy pickings. The Mega Digimon thought. Drawing his huge ax, the Boltmon-for that was what he was, began to follow the trail of energy, hoping to kill the reborn Digimon and absorb its data quickly for itself. Making his way through the rocky outcroppings, Boltmon soon came upon his prey, lying facedown in the dirt and obviously unconscious. _Strange. _The Boltmon thought. _Normally Digimon become Digieggs again. This one reconstituted into its final form. No matter, I can easily take this one out like all the others._ Boltmon had never seen any Digimon like this before. It was humanoid (sort of), approximately his own size, and was as black as the night itself. _Must be a Devimon or something._ Raising the ax it wielded, Boltmon brought it down on the unmoving Digimon crying, " Tomahawk Crunch!" CLANG! The echo was heard for miles around and painfully pierced the ears of all who heard it. Foolishly dropping his weapon, Boltmon cupped his hands over his ears to block out the noise. Despite what should have been a killing blow, the attack seemed to have no effect on the Digimon's armor. Not even a scratch. It did however, awaken the Digimon. Before Boltmon knew what was happening, a powerful black claw shot out, grabbed him by the throat, and held him in the air, letting his feet dangle. Suddenly his helpless prey didn't seem so helpless anymore. A brief flash of lightning illuminated the area for only a split second, but that was all it took for the face to be etched in Boltmon's mind for the rest of his numbered days. He had seen the face before. He recognized the demon-like horns, the black and gray armor, the spiky yellow hair, and most hauntingly of all, the piercing fearsome eyes.

" B-b-b-black WarGreymon!" stuttered a terrified Boltmon. The name of the infamous Black WarGreymon was known throughout all regions of the Digital World. The Dark Mega Digimon born of a hundred control spires, who journeyed on his self-appointed quest to find his purpose in life, ruthlessly destroying anyone who got in his way. Many of Boltmon's companions had faced their ends looking into this particular face. " I thought you were dead!" Boltmon gasped.

" I thought I was too." A deep rough voice answered gravely. " But it seems that fate had other plans." At that moment Boltmon hoped that Black WarGreymon would simply let him go, but the Dragon Warrior Digimon was not known for mercy. " It isn't nice to attack fallen Digimon like that. I'm afraid I can't allow you to do it again." With that, he threw Boltmon to the ground. Before the Digimon could scream out in horror, Black WarGreymon plunged his right gauntlet (the claw-like weapons on his arms, these specific kind of gauntlets are called Dramon Destroyers) into his attacker's chest. Boltmon's eyes bulged wide and foam flecked his lips. The body and mind were already dead. After a brief moment of trembling, the Digimon burst into data that was quickly assimilated into Black WarGreymon, who needed all the energy he could get in order to return to full health.

__

So I'm not so different from other Digimon after all. He thought to himself after checking over his reconfigured body. _Still, the ability to reform like other Digimon doesn't prove that I am one. I didn't even go back to a Digiegg. But my purpose is still unknown. What is the meaning of my existence? _With nothing more important to think about, Black WarGreymon simply sat there in deep thought for the rest of the night, never moving once. A passer bye may have assumed that he was merely a dark statue. Finally, the bright sun rose into the morning sky, he stirred from the deep meditation._ It has been clear that though I have searched this world over, my life's meaning is not here. Since the gate my body once blocked is now open, I may be able to return to the real world and search there._ The Digimon rose up from the ground to resume his journey, but another voice in his head stopped him. _But I have searched the real world too, with the same, fruitless results._ It reasoned. _It would be a waste of time to remain in either worlds. So where am I to go?_ It was then that a memory dawn on to him. Back when he still rampaged, and when Arukenimon was still at large.

(Flashback)

He had come across the strange Clockmon who was trying to access a Digiport in a deep ravine.

" Fool, do you actually think that fleeing to the real world will save you from my wrath?" he had said.

The mechanical Digimon merely grinned. " It all depends on where I go. You can search _a _real world all you like, but the Digiworld is connected to infinite realities. It would take you eons to find me in one of them."

(End Flashback)

Black WarGreymon killed Clockmon of course, and thought nothing more of the matter. But now the memory has resurfaced, and it began to plague the powerful Digimon's mind. " What if it is true?" he said aloud. " What if there are other realities than only these two? Could the answer to my questions reside somewhere there?" Making up his mind, Black WarGreymon headed north, out of Azulongmon's territory and into the area of Ebonwumon the turtle.

__

Somewhere in the Johto Region

Deep at night, while the large city still bustled with life below, vicious dreams haunted a lone soul. Alone in his hideaway, Mewtwo-the most powerful Poke`mon in the world tossed and turned in his sleep. For the past week, the same disturbing vision had been the reason that the super-clone could not rest. With a jolt, he awoke and sat strait up; a cold sweat covered his stressed and panting body. Searching the deep recesses of his mind, the Poke`mon tried once again to recall the vague images of his nightmare. At first, when it all started, the faces were blurry and nearly impossible to remember, but now, they became sharper and more vivid, leaving marks through Mewtwo's subconscious. He dreamed of facing the man called Giovanni and his Team Rocket for the third time. _What are my dreams trying to tell me? _More troubling however, was the second face in his visions. A dark warrior from another plane of existence, with demon-like horns, a protective iron mask and a destructive power that rivaled his own. This terrifying incarnation would always follow Mewtwo throughout the dream, calmly or violently, always asking for help. Always Mewtwo would not know what to do and the demon would always respond by attacking humans and Poke`mon alike. Hundreds of voices would scream out in terror as they were incinerated. Finally, the monster would remove the metal mask he wore and Mewtwo would see a very familiar face, his own.

__

Digital World: North Quadrant: Viridian Digiport

" Hurry my lord, hurry!" a Unimon called out urgently to his master. With all his strength, Ebonwumon hauled his massive tree-covered body across the ground at a feebly slow pace into the clearing with both of his twin heads panting heavily. _I made it just in time._ He thought as he saw the dark figure land in front of him. " Black WarGreymon! You're suppose to be dead."

" That's what many Digimon have been saying, but you'll find that I am very much alive."

" Turn away from here, this is not where you belong."

Black WarGreymon's eyes seemed to grin. " You are right about one thing, I don't belong here. That's why I am going to use the Digiport behind you to find a place I do belong in. Now step aside."

" You will have to go through me first." The old Guardian announced defiantly.

" I have traveled for a week, opposed and without rest. I will not let you stand in my way now!" With that statement, Black WarGreymon charged, ready to reduce Ebonwumon to ribbons. Both of his heads bellowing, the turtle also charged; but just as they were about to clash, Black WarGreymon simply leapt over his foe's head and landed behind him. Now nothing was in his way. Before Ebonwumon or Unimon could do anything to stop him, Black WarGreymon accessed the Digiport and in a flash of brilliant light, was gone.

" Should we follow him sir?" Unimon asked.

The turtle shook his two heads. " We have yet to discover a way to return from that reality. Besides, it's that reality's turn to deal with him."

__

Viridian Forest

" Gaaaahhh! What kind of Poke`mon is that!!??" a boy shouted. 'That` referred to the large, black form that appeared right in front of his campsite.

" How should I know Donnie?" his female companion said. " Check your Poke`dex." Black WarGreymon stared at the strange pair as the boy, who wore a yellow T-shirt, red jeans, and had spiky blond hair, flip open a hand-sized red object.

" No data." A computerized voice said right before it began to go crazy. Static fizzing sounds emitted from the machine while it began shouting, " Error! Error!" The it went totally quiet when smoke began rising from within it.

" Aaah! My new Poke`dex!" he cried.

" What's wrong now?" the female asked. She too had blond hair and wore a blue bubblegum sweater that went with a pink skirt.

" How should I know Fiona? It must be this new Poke`mon." Sensing no threat from the confused humans, Black WarGreymon decided to stay. _I'm obviously in a backward, unadvanced place._ He smile inwardly. _The humans haven't even figured out how to keep a Digimon's electrical field from frying their computers._

" I know! Let's capture it and take it to Prof. Oak! If it is a new species then we'll be famous!" the girl suggested.

The boy agreed. " Right. poke`ball go!" the boy threw a purple and white sphere with a pink M on it struck Black WarGreymon's armor and he was instantly turned into data and sucked in. " Alright! I caught-uh, whatever it is!" the boy's happiness was short-lived however when his poke`ball exploded. Out of the smoke, Black WarGreymon reappeared. " What?? That was a Masterball. No Poke`mon can escape a masterball!"

" Donnie, he didn't just escape it, he blew it up!"

Black WarGreymon wasn't hurt by the ball or the explosion caused by his electrical field, but he still didn't like the idea of being captured. He was furious. _How dare these humans attack me, I'll make them wish they had never been born._

" I think he's mad." The girl said referring to Black WarGreymon's advance.

" No problem sis. Let's weaken and then capture him. Electrode, I choose you!"

" Meganium, I choose you!" Two more balls opened up and revealed what appeared to Black WarGreymon to be a Thundermon without arms or legs, and green Brachiomon with leaves around its neck. 

__

These must be what they call Poke`mon. He didn't have to think twice to guess what they wanted to.

" Electrode, use Rollout!"

" Meganium, Vinewhip!" Then ball charged forward in an attempt to run over Black WarGreymon who easily stopped it fast in his claws. The other Poke`mon unleaded tendrils from beneath its leaves and wrapped them around his neck in hopes of lifting him off the ground and constricting him. Of course, Black WarGreymon would not be beaten to easily. Meganium couldn't even lift him off the ground! Black WarGreymon grabbed the vine from around his neck with one hand and held the Electrode back with the other. Then, with the utmost ease, the Digimon pulled the vines forward, yanking Meganium off its feet. Lifting the vines once more, he hoisted the Poke`mon into the air and began swinging it around his head before finally slamming it down on the ground. The creature didn't move.

" Meganium!" the girl cried, rushing to its side.

" Electrode, Explosion!" The round Poke`mon glowed for a moment, then took itself out with blazing force. But when the smoke had cleared, the siblings were horrified to find the bombball Poke`mon unconscious while Black WarGreymon emerged virtually unscathed. With both of his foes dispatched, the Mega Digimon prepared to absorb their data the instant they burst apart, but instead the two humans somehow managed to recall the monsters back into their balls. His prey gone, Black WarGreymon turned his attention toward the trainers. The siblings huddled together in fear as Black WarGreymon approached. Standing ominously over them like a dark shadow, he was ready to disembowel them with one swipe of his claws.

__

Look at them, so helpless and weak, hovering together cowardly as if for safety.

Then the boy jumped up and stood between Black WarGreymon and his sister defiantly. " Don't worry sis, he won't get you as long as I'm here." It was a pathetic attempt to Black WarGreymon. Raising a claw, the Digimon prepared to eliminate the pair utterly; but an image stood in the way. A picture that had stayed his mind and that had plagued him for what seemed to be eons.

__

The flower. Why is it that this child reminds me of the flower? Of course, it wasn't the first time this happened. The same incident plagued him a long time ago, when a small Digidestined faced him alone, trying to protect a Destiny Stone and the entire world. Of course Black WarGreymon attacked, Paildramon saved the child just in time, but it wasn't what happened that confused the Digimon, it was why. _Why is it that every time a human stands in my way, that flower returns to haunt me?_ During his first days of life, Black WarGreymon was utterly destroying an entire herd of control spire Mammothmon, when the final creature charged, a harmless little pink flower was in its path. Black WarGreymon risked damage that would have been staggering to any other creature, just to save the flower. But in the end, he ground the plant into the dirt himself. And even after that, he attacked the boy, though the child was only selflessly trying to protect the Destiny Stone. This boy here is just trying to protect is sister. _But what does it matter._ Black WarGreymon thought. _They had tried to imprison me._ But still, another voice in his mind argued against it. That they had no idea of what they were doing. _Perhaps that flower was trying to tell me something. Only those who are truly deserving shall suffer my wrath. If I continued the same means of living here as I have in the Digital World, it wouldn't matter what reality I am in. I will never end my quest._ With that thought in mind, the Digimon turned to leave. The two young trainers let out a sigh of relief, but it was cut short when Black WarGreymon suddenly whipped around and pressed the blades of his gauntlet against the children's throats. " You both will live for now, but do not cross me again. If the two of you should so much as speak a word about my existence to a single living soul, I will find you. And I will make you beg for death." A moment later, Black WarGreymon vanished into the darkest recesses of the Viridian Forest.


	2. Team Rocket's Elimination

****

Reflecting Shadows: Black WarGreymon vs. Mewtwo

Team Rocket's Elimination

By D1

__

Poke`mon Center: Pewter City: Kanto

" Pidgey! Pidgey! Pidgey!" The cuckoo clock on the wall chirped predictably, it was now three in the morning and nurse Joy was extremely tired. It had been a dull night, and there weren't any Poke`mon in critical care.

" Aaaauuuuuuwwwww." She yawned, turning to her faithful Poke`mon assistant. " Chansey, I'm going to get some rest. Do you think you can watch the center for a few hours?"

" Chansey!" the round pink Poke`mon replied happily.

" I knew I could count on you. Goodnight Chansey." Making her way to her private quarters, a weary nurse Joy simply collapsed onto her bed and fell fast asleep. CRASH! A startling noise caused the nurse to sit strait with a jolt. Training for her job as a nurse had taught Joy to always keep half her mind awake if a critically wounded patient ever came in. For a moment, there was total silence. The noise could have been her imagination, but Joy sensed trouble._ It could be thieves!_ She thought urgently, remembering what had happened at her sister's place in Viridian City a few years ago. Quietly, nurse joy tiptoed down the hall and made her way to the lobby as stealthily as a Sneasal. To her horror, the first thing she came across was Chansey's lifeless body. After a quick check, Joy was relieved to discover that Chansey was only unconscious, with no serious injury. Leaving the fainted creature where she found it, the brave nurse cautiously journeyed forward. When she came across him trying to tamper with the computers with his back turned to her, she first assumed that he was merely a strange burglar who happened to wear medieval demonic black armor; that was of course, until Joy noticed the fact that his skin was as black as night, and he stood on two dangerous, ripping, three-toed talons. Dashing madly back into the hall, before he might have seen her, Joy ran as fast as she could to the telephone back bye her bed. She was about half way through dialing the number for 911 before she realized that there was nothing but static. Something was interfering with the transmissions. _I'll have to reach them on foot._ She thought. Joy turned around and prepared to make a dash out of the center and to the police, but in her doorway, it stood. As the creature advanced, Joy backed away, until she trapped herself in a corner with nowhere else to go. The thing's ragged breathing assailed her senses. The creature must have been eight or even ten feet tall. Joy had never seen a Poke`mon like it.

" W-w-what are you?" she asked fearfully to it. She expected the creature to be like most Poke`mon and would only be able to say their own names. Hence, she was both shocked and astonished when it spoke back.

" I've asked myself that same question for a long, long time."

Black WarGreymon wasn't in the best of moods. Breaking into what humans call a 'Poke`mon Center' he found it as hopelessly inferior to his electrical field as the small red computers many of them carried. In hopes, he tried to conceal and reduce the field as much as possible to use their machines to learn more about this reality, but they were far too weak and all he received was static. First a small round pink creature tried to subdue him, but she was easily dispatched without trouble. Now Black WarGreymon had cornered a human nurse, trying hopelessly to call for help. _The computers are useless. Asking this human will be the only other alternative._ He though regrettably. She had asked him what he was, a question that he had been trying to solve since birth. _Digimon or not, I am the only one of my kind here or anywhere so I may as well use my own name._

" I am known as Black WarGreymon."

" Well, I haven't heard of that species of Poke`mon before." She said, a little more boldly. " Were you recently discovered?" With a swipe of his claws, Black WarGreymon cleanly cut he bed in _three_.

" Don't ever call me that. I am not one of your pathetic 'Poke`mon'."

" Then what are you?" fear had returned with a little wonder.

" I am not sure. But until I am, you humans may refer to me as a Digimon."

" What is a Digimon?"

" I will be asking the questions from now on human. Do not trouble yourself with my past. I want to learn everything possible about this world and then, only then, I might answer one of your questions." This Digimon or whatever he called himself seemed rude and uncaring to nurse Joy; but she was not about to argue with a creature that was able to turn her four-poster bed into confetti. So she told him everything she knew. The history of the league, geography of Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Archipelago, everything. Through it all, Black WarGreymon found most of the information useless. None of what she had told him seemed worth knowing.

" Well, that's all I know. What about you?" She asked.

" All you should know is that I am not of this existence." He told her, and prepared to leave.

" But you can't go! You aren't safe out there. Trainers could try to capture you!"

" Believe me, no weakling of a human will ever be able to defeat me, let alone capture me." She followed Black WarGreymon all the way to the lobby, pleading for him to remain at the center. It did no good. Ignoring her, he stepped outside.

" Freeze!" A southern accented person shouted through a megaphone. Bright, glaring lights instantly shone on Black WarGreymon, blinding him for a split second. " You are under arrest!" The voice said. _Oh no._ Nurse Joy thought. _Chansey must have woken up and went to get officer Jenny._ Beside the squadron of police vehicles, a news van pulled up.

" Wow, what kind of thief dresses like that?" a reporter asked.

" You kidding? Just look at it! It must be some kind of new Poke`mon!"

" Well don't just stand there, film!" The moment of confusion turned into rage as the Digital Monster realized what was going on.

" RAAAAARRRRRRR!" he roared angrily, now totally unleashing his electrical field. Ka-boom! Ka-boom! All throughout his surroundings, small explosions lit up the night as the humans' own electronics could not handle the surge and self-destructed.

" Ahhh! My new camera just blew up!" one of the reporters cried.

" Open fire!" cried officer Jenny. A hail of bullets flew towards the Digimon and harmlessly bounced off his powerful armor. Even when the small shells hit some of his open spots the effect was the same. He was now more enraged than ever.

" Black Tornado!" Spinning into a dark cyclone, Black WarGreymon tore through the armada of cars and motorcycles as if through thin air. Police and civilians alike screamed and ran as balls of fire violently erupted around them. Satisfied with the destruction he causes, Black WarGreymon's temper subsided. The whole area was now in flames and nothing was left for him here. Without a second thought, the Mega flew westward, towards the imposing mountain, illuminated in moonlight.

__

Johto

Mewtwo awoke with a start, his body vibrating from the energy signature that just blew bye. It was most likely as strong as his, but had originated from somewhere back in Kanto. _The demon from my dreams has arrived. HE must not be allowed to spill anymore blood._ Summoning his immense psychic strength, Mewtwo departed for Kanto.

__

Viridian Gym: Viridian City: Kanto 

One of the worlds most powerful men sat in his comfortable arm chair, stroking his Persian and smiling to himself, the rich business man continued to watch his television screen with growing interest.

" I'm reporting live from the Poke`mon Center where just minutes ago, a strange rampaging Poke`mon destroyed everything around and ignited the fires you see around me." The reporter stated.

"I-I-it was horrible!" a survivor and eyewitness cried eccentrically. " The thing was demon! As black as night and covered in spikes!"

" With us now is nurse Joy, who claims to have actually spoke with this monstrous Poke`mon."

" He called himself Black WarGreymon." The frightened nurse told the camera. " For some reason, he forced me to tell him everything I knew about Earth's history and the Poke`mon League's too."

" Speaking of which, league officials and a select group of Poke`mon masters will be arriving here tomorrow to investigate the matter further. Though our television camera was destroyed, the footage our crew did manage to take was automatically beamed back to our station." The reporter continued. A moment later, a blurred shot of the strange creature appeared on the screen. It truly was an impressive and imposing creature. Even though it was only shot for about five seconds, no one could forget what the creature looked like. The reporter continued her commentary, " With the utmost ease, this strange Poke`mon destroyed five entire police units and was last seen heading for Mt. Moon. If anybody encounters this Poke`mon, they are strongly advised to stay away and do not approach it. I repeat, do not-" CLICK! The man calmly used his remote to shut the television off. A sinister and evil grim crossed his face, highlighting his feral, predatory features.

" 009." he said, pressing the intercom beside him.

" Yes Boss?" a young yet equally sinister feminine voice answered.

" Prepare the Team Rocket Combat Force for a mission to Mt. Moon."

" After more Clefairy for the black-market sir?"

" No 009, this time we are going after something far more rare and more powerful than that."

__

The Base of Mt. Moon, Kanto

He is near, I can feel him. Mewtwo thought to himself. Landing behind the safety of a fairly large timeworn boulder, the super-clone tried as hard as he could to lower his energy level._ If I could feel his energy, than he could surely feel mine._

" ROOOOAAAARRRR!" The fierce bellow of a Steelix instantly caught his attention. Racing towards the source of the sound, Mewtwo was met with a very dramatic sight. From his hiding spot behind a cluster of trees, he witnessed the ghost that had haunted his dreams come into reality and dispatch a high level steel type with the greatest of ease.

" Steelix, uses your Iron Tail attack!" the Poke`mon's trainer shouted. Obediently the mammoth creature's silvery spaded tail lashed forward at the black creature. Surprisingly, he didn't even attempt to dodge the attack. Instead, the strange being's armored claws shot out and grabbed the Steelix's tail. With but one hand, he crack the Steelix against the ground like a whip before unleashing his own attack.

" Black Tornado!" it cried, spinning it's body into a vicious dark cyclone that bore at the shining Poke`mon a drill would through stone. All it took was a touch before Steelix cried out in anguish and fainted.

" No, Steelix!" the trainer cried, rushing to the fallen pocket monster's side. Once shining and radiant, the Steelix was now dull, his harder-than-diamond armor cracked and broken. The boy instantly recalled Steelix into its Poke`ball and ran off desperately towards the nearest Poke`mon Center.

__

He's stronger than I imagined! He must be stopped at once. But before Mewtwo could leave his hiding spot and advance, the whirling of helicopter blades caught both his, and his future foe's attention. Heading directly for them was a high-tech private chopper and an armada of helium blimps. All of which had a scarlet R painted on their sides. _No! I made sure I had erased their memories completely the last time our paths crossed!_ Then it dawned on the super clone's mind. _They are after him. They want to manipulate and enslave him as they had with me._ Things were going to get very interesting.

While the flock of blimps waited above, the lone helicopter landed directly in front of Black WarGreymon. _If these humans think that a force as pathetic as this will stop me, they are more incompetent than I realized._ Out of the helicopter's doors, a large man in an orange suit walked out, followed by a sleek cat Poke`mon.

" Very impressive." he said in a deep, sinister voice. " I must admit, I have never seen a Poke`mon as powerful as you. What was your name again, Black WarGreymon is it?"

" Yes. But I am no Poke`mon, nor do I intend to act like one and serve you."

" I understand. But I had something far more rewarding in mind. Have you ever considered going into business? We can be partners. Sharing both our resources and talents. Together, the world will be ours."

__

That despicable human! He's trying to manipulate this creature the same way he did me! Mewtwo realized. _What a fool. This creature won't be dumb enough to fall for this!_

At the same time, Black WarGreymon was going through the same thoughts. _Does he take me for a fool? He is just like Arukenimon and Mummymon._ " Since I am not human I see no reason why you should take me to be as gullible as one. Take your forces and leave, or face my wrath."

" As you wish." Bowed the man in the orange Italian suit. His helicopter lifted off and for a moment, it would seem as though the fearsome Giovanni of Team Rocket would heed the Digimon's warning. But Mewtwo knew better and Black WarGreymon sensed something as well. FA-SHWOOM! An instant later, the helicopter blasted a concentrated ball of red energy strait at Black WarGreymon. When the smoke cleared, the Digimon remained there, unaffected. Any normal creature would have been stunned into submission and paralyzed, but Black WarGreymon wasn't normal. FA-SHWOOM! FA-SHWOOM! FA-SHWOOM! Again and again the chopper fired off volleys of red energy, but now Black WarGreymon calmly sliced through each one as if they were nothing with his dark gauntlets. When the control spire Digimon was battling with hot, uncontrollable rage, it was both terrifying and very destructive. But in times like this when he contained his rage and kept cool, it was obvious that things would be much worse. KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! Now that it became apparent that the energy blasts weren't enough, the Team Rocket blimps deployed their vast arsenal of bombs, missiles, and any other weapon they had with them. Explosions blasted the ground and smoke obscured visuals, but the evil organization continued their relentless assault, never letting up until they exhausted all of their munitions, when they began shooting Masterballs from their cannons. Still more explosions rocked the area as the devices descended into the smoke for as we have already seen, the electrical field of Black WarGreymon proves to be too much for the equipment.

" You have chosen to turn down my warning, so prepare to face the consequences!" the menacing voice of Black WarGreymon announced from within the clouds of smoke and dust. Then, like a torpedo, the Mega came hurtling out of the mist, on a direct course for Giovanni.

" Evasive maneuvers!" he shouted urgently to the pilots, but the decision came too little, too late. The machine was rocked with a sickening jolt as the Digimon struck. The thought to be impervious metal was torn to shreds against claws of chrome digizoid. KA-BOOM! the deafly explosion signaled that the fuel cells had been ruptured and Black WarGreymon sent the now useless hunk of metal hurtling too the ground. CRASH! Somehow, the surviving crew and passengers managed to feebly crawl out of the twisted burning wreckage, their bodies bruised and bleeding. But despite their condition, they all managed to find enough energy to run as Black WarGreymon finished the vehicle off.

" Terra Destroyer!" Giovanni and his men got out of the area just in time as the remains of the helicopter were engulfed in a massive fireball that. KA-BOOM! Though the target was completely incinerated, the attack still had enough forced to both blast away and melt chunks of solid rock and dirt. Reloaded, the blimps began to recklessly pour down their ammunition again, but the target was now on the attack. " Black Tornado!" transforming into a dark vortex of death, the Digimon ripped through the air chambers of the ships without relenting. Witnessing the dramatic destruction of their companions, the other blimps attempted a hasty retreat, but they would not be spared. Black WarGreymon caught up with each and every last one. Soon, the dirigibles crashed into the surrounding areas and erupted into flames. After he made sure that all his aerial foes had been dispatched, Black WarGreymon turned his attention back to the leader and his few top agents, who were now trying to slink away unnoticed like the worms they really were. _These people have purposely attacked, despite my warnings. And they are those who would continue to harm the innocent if spared._ " You will not escape me so easily human!" he roared. Giovanni looked up in fear and horror, emotions he rarely expressed and may never have the chance to express again. " Terra Destroyer!" VWOOP. " What??" the Digimon snarled. His target seemed to simply vanish just as the attack struck, spirited away. However, he noticed that they had simply been transported to a cluster of rock fifty yards away.

Suddenly, a very strange, unfamiliar, and perhaps dangerous creature appeared before him in midair.

These humans, no matter how dark-hearted their souls may be, are not yours to judge. It said in Black WarGreymon's mind. Your fight is with me.


	3. Round One

****

Reflecting Shadows: Black WarGreymon vs. Mewtwo

Round One

By D1

Black WarGreymon glared menacingly at the new creature that now opposed him. " Who are you to decide the fate of these humans!?" he snarled.

Who are you to execute them? the being countered. This world is not of your own. Leave this material plain at once. 

" I do not, and will not take orders from a mere Poke`mon! This land and all who dwell in it will have to just deal with me until I find my answers; and you shall not stop me!" With that, Black WarGreymon hurled a medium sized Terra Destroyer at the new comer, but Mewtwo simply pointed his hand, and the attack was hurled aside without any trouble.

If fighting is your wish, then I have no choice but to oblige it. You shall soon learn that I am no mere Poke`mon. At this time you may pop the 1st Movie CD into your CD player and play track 16 (Brother my Brother).

" Raaarrrrrrrrrr!" the vicious battle cry of Black WarGreymon echoed throughout Mt. Moon as he charged strait ahead, ready to take out the challenger with a swipe of his gauntlet. Mewtwo glowed with awesome psychic energy before unleashing the full force of his Psychic attack upon Black WarGreymon. To his grim realization however, the attack had no effect on the creature, and now it was too late. The metallic armored claws of Black WarGreymon slammed into Mewtwo, sending the Poke`mon hurtling towards the ground. SMASH! The super-clone landed hard on the rocks, sending dust into the air.

Severely hurt and bloodied, Mewtwo struggled to his feet. _That creature…my powers had no effect, he must be a Dark type!_ He though grimly.

" I must admit, you are strong. Not many things can still move after I deliver a punch like that." The dark dragon warrior sneered. " Tell me, what is your name so that I may put it on your tombstone."

The few who know of my existence call me Mewtwo; and it will be the last name you will ever hear if I can help it! Though it was true that psychic attacks wouldn't work on his enemy, Mewtwo used the bought time to use his Recover, letting him return to full health. _I must rely on other attacks._

" Take a good look at the scene around you Mewtwo, it will be the last sight you will ever see!" with that, Black WarGreymon dived towards the ground for another assault.

You will find that I won't be defeated so easily! Eyes glowing, Mewtwo harnessed his ability to use a variety of other type attacks. Black WarGreymon was suddenly shocked to find his self-fighting to stay oriented against a pounding and unrelenting Blizzard, generated just by Mewtwo's energy. While the Digimon struggled, Mewtwo absorbed as much energy from the golden, life giving sun as possible. An instant later, Solarbeam shot forth from his hands and struck Black WarGreymon with incredible, intense force, sending him sprawling through the air. Pressing his advantage, Mewtwo unleashed a burning Fire Spin that completely surrounded Black WarGreymon and trapped him in a sphere of fire. But it didn't last for long.

" Dragon Slasher!" the Digimon roared. With a swipe of his claw, his fiery prison was destroyed. But the attack had other effects too; I shockwave of fire was generated from his claws and repelled Mewtwo violently. With Mewtwo down, Black WarGreymon struck harder. As his claws reached out to tear away the Poke`mon's throat, Mewtwo suddenly grabbed back and the two now locked hands, trying to out-shove and overpower the other. Surprisingly, Mewtwo's arms were far more muscular than they seemed. Then, with surprising physical speed and power, Mewtwo lashed out his thick tail as a scorpion would and struck Black WarGreymon across the face, sending the Digimon tripping. This was followed by a direct hit to Black WarGreymon's chest with a Hyperbeam. But the combo momentarily reduced Mewtwo's energy, giving Black WarGreymon enough time to recover from the assault and strike back. In lightning fast movements, he delivered a series of powerful martial art punches and kicks that battered the Poke`mon until with final blow, hammered Mewtwo into the ground. Black WarGreymon flew in for the kill that he planned to deliver with one swift, Mega Claw. However, he did not anticipate that Mewtwo had allowed himself to be thrashed so badly. Every blow that Black WarGreymon delivered aided Mewtwo's Rage attack and powered him up. When the control spire Digimon assaulted once more, Mewtwo combined Rage with the Fighting type move of Counter, and hurled Black WarGreymon into the base of Mt. Moon, sending dust flying. Mewtwo finished it with a machinegun volley of Shadowballs.

" Black Tornado!" Pointing his claws down and spinning dangerously, Black WarGreymon erupted from the dust cloud and charged Mewtwo in a shadowy cyclone, but the Poke`mon raised his Barrier just in time. Try as he might, Black WarGreymon could not bore through the bubble of blue energy. Mewtwo's psychic powers may not have been effective offensively, but defensively, they still had their uses. And Mewtwo lived by the motto; 'the best defense is a good offense.' The clone powered his bubble straight at Black WarGreymon's tornado and slammed into it. Then the Digimon echoed the process. Back and forth they struck each other like bumper-cars; dangerous bumper-cars. Every time the attacks struck each other, a pulse of destructive energy would blast the landscape. Though hurt, Mewtwo would not give up and continued to power up his Barrier. A wounded Black WarGreymon also didn't back down.

_I cannot continue this for long._ Mewtwo realized. Just as the Black tornado came hurtling again, Mewtwo dropped his Barrier and used Teleport to avoid the attack as it went spiraling by.

Ceasing his assault, Black WarGreymon turned and glared at Mewtwo, who just stood there motionless. _What is he up to? No matter, I shall destroy him with one more blow_. " It is time you died!" With that, Black WarGreymon flew directly at Mewtwo; head on, claws pointed.

This was just what Mewtwo had been waiting for. Suddenly, he summoned all his powers and concentrated them on one, large, powerful Shadowball that was larger than himself. The sheer energy of it blasted Black WarGreymon back and pinned him against a rock. It ends now! As the sphere of ghostly energy plowed the ground towards Black WarGreymon, he too used what was left of his strength to unleash one last Terra Destroyer. The two orbs, both equal in power collided with devastating effect. Boulders shattered, trees were ripped from the ground and splintered, Poke`mon of all kinds fought for their lives until they over-exhausted themselves and collapsed. But the fate of Black WarGreymon and Mewtwo would be far worse.

With neither combatant having any power left, they couldn't resist being blown about by the catastrophic shockwaves that devastated what was left of Mt. Moon. When the worst had passed, the pair were mere yards from each other, half-buried in ruble but too weak to even raise an arm. Slowly, human shadows crept towards them. An omnipotent face appeared in Black WarGreymon's eyes.

" You cost me a lot of money and agents with the destruction you and your equally rare and powerful friend wrought." Giovanni snarled. Then his gritted teeth became a grin. " Bring whatever equipment left to secure these two before they regain their strength!" He shouted to what was left of his combat force.

To be continued…


	4. The Escape

****

Reflecting Shadows: Black WarGreymon vs. Mewtwo

The Escape

By D1

As soon as Black WarGreymon regained his strength he launched himself at the wall of the barrier that held him. But it did no good. Despite all of the Digimon's attempts, the crimson energy bubble refused to shatter. Attacking the twin orbs that produced the force field was just as useless.

Watching from behind a one-way window, Giovanni smirked and pushed a small red button. Instantly the energy that restrained him sent a searing pulse through Black WarGreymon and he cried out in pain. " ARRRGGGHHH!!"

" I wouldn't try escaping like that again." The man sneered through an intercom. " Unless you want another dose of punishment that is."

" Let me out of here!" Black WarGreymon roared. " Or I swear, when I do get out, I'll make you suffer slowly and painfully before you are destroyed!" With that, he launched himself at the barrier once more.

Giovanni only laughed while he sent another surge of pain through the creature until he gasped for air, now suspended by the force field that held him. " The only way you'll get out my friend, is when you swear total obedience to me and to forever serve me as your master."

" I would rather die first."

" That can be arranged!" the leader of Team Rocket shouted back. Switching the intercom off, he turned to his chief scientist. " What have you learned so far from these two Poke`mon?"

The man sighed and wiped his thick, coke-bottle frames. " This 'Black WarGreymon' here strangely appears to actually be artificial."

" You mean this creature is a machine?"

" No, of course not sir. But a breakdown of the creature's body shows that there isn't even an ounce of DNA within him. Instead, he seems to be made purely out of computer data."

" Are you telling me that this thing is no more than a Porygon?"

" In a way, but he is of course, far more advanced and posses a sophisticated intelligence. In fact, a Porygon2 doesn't even compare to it. And as you have witnessed from the destruction of the combat force, its destructive powers are fantastic; more impressive than any Poke`mon ever recorded."

" And just imagine, since this creature is nothing but data, we can easily copy it and with an army of Black WarGreymon, I'll be unstoppable."

" A brilliant plan, but I suggest that we wait until this one is a little more…acceptive of us. In the meantime, may I turn your attention to our second specimen. This is really quite intriguing. Unlike the other one, this Poke`mon is made out of DNA; the DNA of every Poke`mon ever recorded to be precise."

" This is Mew?"

" Or the closest thing to it. The genetic patterns show that though this creature was created or even cloned from Mew DNA, there are signs of human intervention. Tampering to make this creature even stronger than its original. Its psychic powers are of the charts. Although the CAT-scan indicates that it is unconscious, the creature's brainwaves are as active as a conga-line."

" The strongest Poke`mon's enhanced clone at my disposal." Giovanni mused to himself. " But who could have created it?"

" That is the strangest thing of all sir. To make something like this, only the most technologically advanced methods and machines could be used and frankly, we would be the only people with the facilities to do so."

_I do feel as if I have met with this Mew clone before._ Giovanni thought. But he dismissed the idea. " Look into the matter and see if you could determine its origin. I have to go into a meeting."

" I will put all monitors on surveillance." The scientist said. Satisfied, his employer left to attend to other matters. For a while, everything was pretty dull in the observation room. The enhanced Mew clone was still unconscious, and Black WarGreymon sat and meditated within his enclosed chamber.

_No doubt trying to plan an escape._ The scientist laughed to himself._ Fat chance monster. I designed the machines that project the energy field that holds you and they are capable of withstanding even your electric field._ VRREEEE! VREEEE! VREEEE! The whirling of the alarm sirens interrupted his thoughts and the man rushed to the monitors. The Mew clones brainwaves were beginning to surge. _He's waking up!_ Hopeful for a chance to see the creature's reactions to its new surroundings, the scientist raced to the window into the enclosure to find Mewtwo staring at him…through a supposedly one-way mirror! The creature's eyes began to glow and before the professor could figure out what was happening, his brain numbed and he fainted.

The human subdued, Mewtwo turned his attention to his fellow prisoner. You, creature! he called telepathically.

The nightmarish creature looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. " I have a name. I am Black WarGreymon."

Black WarGreymon, forgive me but I need your help to escape.

" _My _help? Why would I ever work with you?"

Because, you are just as out of place as I am.

" What are you talking about? Your kind are everywhere."

_Poke`mon_ are everywhere Black WarGreymon. My kind isn't. These humans created me. They cloned me from ancient DNA and then enhanced it to make me unbeatable in combat. They wished to use me but I turned against them and destroyed all their memories of me. To them, I am just as a rare and valuable possession as you would be. They will want to enslave us and use us just to win their battles. The only chance we have of escaping is if we cooperate; you may have been born naturally unlike me, but if we do not work together, our fate will be the same!

_So that is your story is it? You assume too much Mewtwo. We are more alike than you realize._ Then another thought dawned on the Digimon's mind. _For a Poke`mon, he did put up a good fight. One that left me too weak to finish._ Thinking farther back still, Black WarGreymon remembered to when he believed destroying the Destiny Stones would bring him to his true competitor. Instead, it led to Azulongmon. That itself was insignificant. But it did begin events that, after MaloMyotismon's defeat, brought him here. _Does this mean, is possible that Mewtwo is to be my true opponent? If I do not escape I shall never fight him to the death to find out. _" Fine. What is your plan?"

The machines that project the energy field that contains us can withstand your electrical surges, but the sensors and monitors can't. I need you to short them out first. It took a moment before the screens and systems began to sizzle and fry, but when Black WarGreymon was done, not an ounce of that monitoring technology was left running. Good. Now, I've been held by these systems before. The only I had escaped before was when some other beings and I concentrated all of our power on one of these projectors and destroy it with brute force. If you would just unleash your electrical field once more, I can use my powers to focus it towards one the generators and the concentrated surge may be enough to overload the circuitry.

" And why would you try to release me first? Why shouldn't I just leave you here after I am free?"

You wouldn't be able to escape without my help so I trust in your sense of gratitude and honor.

" Alright, fine." As Black WarGreymon began to release surges of his data energy, Mewtwo gathered his fully recovered psychic powers to harness and focus it into an invisible beam towards the force field projector. Smoke began to rise from it with a hiss but those were the only results.

It isn't enough! You must unleash all of your power.

" I might not survive if I increase the intensity. Besides, I sense that you are already having enough trouble holding it in place." It was true too. Veins began to bulge on Mewtwo's body as the Poke`mon struggled to maintain control over Black WarGreymon's immense power.

Our only chance at escaping requires more power! the Poke`mon clone persisted.

Though he still did not trust the strange being, Black WarGreymon knew that he was right. " Aaaarrrggghhh!!" h roared as he unleashed even more of his energy and taxed his body to the limit. It felt almost as if he would dissolve into data right in that spot. _That's it!_ He realized. Black WarGreymon knew that this energy bubble prevented physical beings from passing through, but what if he was data? _Still, even if I became data all the way, would I be able to reconstitute quickly?_

Mewtwo sensed a cease in Black WarGreymon's energy surge. Black WarGreymon! The Digimon turned to him.

" I have another idea. In a moment, I will…explode in a way. When my pieces pass through the barrier, use your powers to concentrate them together again." Before Mewtwo could argue, Black WarGreymon scattered into tens of thousands of pieces which like he had planned, easily passed through the bubble that held him. Though by Poke`mon standards, Black WarGreymon was a Dark type, Mewtwo found that while as data, the type of Black WarGreymon didn't matter and so he began to focus his powers to bring the data together again. But the pieces were still too many; and each bit was surprising powerful and difficult to control.

No! Mewtwo cried. Though he had managed to bring most of the data together into one large bundle, many other bits floated away into infinity. His only hope at escaping gone, Mewtwo slumped down and sank into despair. _No! I will not give up!_ He thought to himself. _Giovanni will not control me again! I would rather die first!_ FLASH! A sudden beacon of light caught Mewtwo's attention and from it he felt Black WarGreymon's power. As the golden glow faded, the bundle of data that Mewtwo had managed to gather took a shape. In the end, it became a somewhat cute little reptile; dark black and slightly resembling a Charmander without the long flaming tail.

" So I do have a rookie form." The creature muttered to itself.

Y-y-you're alive! a perplexed Mewtwo gasped. Except for the color, this small creature didn't resemble Black WarGreymon at all. Only the power signature, now weaker, gave him away. Now it stared at Mewtwo with emerald eyes.

" Yes I suppose I am alive." He confessed. " Although I wish that you had gathered enough data so that I could have kept my original form."

Hurry then and help free me before more humans arrive!

The black reptile grinned. " I seem to remember you saying something about trust, gratitude, and honor. All of that junk are for those with foolish hearts and dreams." With that, the small creature turned and began to leave; causing Mewtwo's own heart to sink. " Pepper Blaster!" KA-BOOM! One of the generators that imprisoned Mewtwo was instantly destroyed, ceasing to energy bubble that held him. Without its counterpart, the second generator self-destructed a moment later. Mewtwo looked up at the strange black creature. " For better or worse, I guess I have a heart after all." It laughed. _I will never be able to battle him if he remains captive here. Still, I'm not exactly in my best form right now. Maybe I should return to the Digital World to recover._

Thank you Black WarGreymon.

" I'm Black Agumon now." Suddenly a flash of black and green flew through the air and landed in the midst of them. A moment later, the synthetic flower projected a paralyzing electrical field. " Aaaahhhhh!"

Arrrgghhhh!! both of them cried as the powerful volts of electricity surged through their bodies.

" Well, Black Agumon is still no match for the Black Tulip." A devilish voiced laughed. Struggling against the surges of electricity, the two glanced up to face their new attacker. Astonishingly young for such a evil person, the girl mustn't have been older than seventeen. Everything she wore was white with a red stripe from the cap that topped her short golden locks, to the long slender boots on her legs. The only exception was her black top with a crimson R clearly marked on her chest. She was known as Domino the Black Tulip. " Well well well. Mewtwo, so glad to see you again." the Poke`mon's eyes widened in surprise. " That's right. You though you took care of everything with that little memory-erasing trick of yours; but I'm not as dumb as the others. I still remember you and what you're capable of."

" But you know nothing about me so I suggest you run." Black Agumon snarled. Neither he nor Mewtwo were restrained by Domino's mechanical black tulip anymore. She stared in shock to see the last of it disappear down the Digimon's throat. " Not bad. Could have used a bit more spice though."

Domino grabbed for the com. device on her belt. " This is agent 009; we have an emergency situation. The-" CRUNCH! With a wave of his hands, Mewtwo crushed the electronic device into a piece of aluminum.

You will not be contacting anyone. When the realization of being alone, out-numbered, and out-gunned dawned on her, the Team Rocket agent made a run for it; but once again Mewtwo reached out with his powers and grabbed her. All of Domino's screaming and struggling was useless as Mewtwo threw her into the remaining containment field that had once held Black WarGreymon. We will release you, when you give us safe instructions for escaping this compound. He said, ignoring all of Domino's yelling and screaming.

" Bite me you freaks." She snapped.

" No problem." Black Agumon opened his maw and got ready to lunge.

Stop! We have no time for this Black Agumon. We'll have to find our own way out.

The waterfall of saliva ceased to flow from the small Digimon's jaws. " You're no fun at all you know that?" Without another word, the pair exited through the door Domino came in threw and entered the halls of the Team Rocket secret base.

" Freeze!" three Rocket Grunts were already waiting for them, armed with what appeared to be high-tech rifles. " You're not going anywhere." Their leader snarled. Mewtwo didn't reply. Instead, his intimidating and haunting eyes became even more fearsome when they began to glow and ominous blue. Instinctively, the three grunts knew it meant trouble and pulled the triggers. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The explosions weren't the rifles firing however, they were the rifles themselves exploding due to the pressure applied by Mewtwo's own powers. The Poke`mon's psychic Barrier protected him and his Digimon ally even more until the blinding, choking smoke cleared; the Rockets were gone. Retreated no doubt in fear and so the two took off running down the halls once more.

" I(pant) don't(pant) get it." Black Agumon huffed. " You're psychic, so why don't you just teleport us out of here?"

I'm not sure where we are and so I cannot determine the range of my powers. Besides, you already know that my powers won't work on you.

" I guess I forgot that part." Finding no doors leading to the outside, they proceeded up the stares where a new challenge awaited them. 

" Zaaam."

" Choke!"

" Ma!"

" REEEOORRRR!!" An Alakazam whose powers rivaled Mewtwo's was accompanied by a pair of fearsome Machoke who in turn, were backed by an extremely large and vicious looking Tyranitar, their evil trainers behind them laughing. Not a welcoming sight indeed.

Mewtwo let his powers flow from him. It would be a tough battle against the four, but he should triumph; but Black Agumon stepped in his path. " You took care of the guys with guns. Let me handle this." he grinned. Seeing this little black lizard charge forward to face them nearly made the intimidating team collapse with laughter. A big mistake. " Claw Attack!!!!" SLASH! Alakazam was sent flying off to the side, three deep claw marks shone red across its chest. SLASH! The pair of Machoke splattered against the was like rag dolls; their flesh terribly torn and scraped. CHOMP! Black Agumon's teeth missed Tyranitar by mere centimeters, but the force of the mighty jaws clamping shut was enough to throw the massive creature back anyway. Their Poke`mon horribly beaten, the Rockets took off running, but the didn't get far. " Pepper Blaster!" WHUMPH! WHUMPH! WHUMPH! WHUMPH! The trainers instantly burst into flames, causing them to only run faster away, desperate to save themselves.

Impressive. Not as intimidating as your other form but impressive none the less.

" Attention, the Game Corner has recently received a new rare Poke`mon for prizes." The manager of the popular Celadon gambling establishment announced " Now for only 10,000 coins, you can walk home with your very own Porygon2! There is only one in stock so you better get playing!" There was many a hush whisper followed by a stampede of gamblers to the front desk, eager to buy more coins and increase their chances. BOOM! The sudden explosion off to their left blinded the entire room's occupants, giving Black Agumon and Mewtwo enough time to flee out of the secret poster door.

Hurry! We must leave this place!

" Wait, I sense that another Digimon is close by."

Another of your kind, are you sure? Black Agumon didn't answer. Through the debree, his extra-keen vision already made out the shape of the Digimon who struggled to escape from its cage.

_What luck!_ He thought. _Just the Digimon I need to get back to the Digital World._ Since the cage was fairly small, Black Agumon grabbed it, and tore out the room to catch up with Mewtwo. With the exception of the panicked shouts behind him, the street was dark at night and the twinkling stars proved to be the only source of light. " Mewtwo? Mewtwo where are you?" he whispered.

Up here. came a telepathic answer from the roof. Soon the Digimon scrambled up the side of the building to meet him. Instantly Mewtwo eyed the small creature in the cage. Why have you stolen a Porygon2?

" Porygon2?" Black Agumon gazed down at the trembling creature. " This is BetaPolymon, an Ultimate level Data type Digimon.

" Pory! Pory!" The strange thing cried.

He says he doesn't know what you're talking about.

Snarling, the Rookie locked eyes with Porygon2 as if it were a suspect under interrogation. " Perhaps I should inform you that I was once Black WarGreymon. You should know that though I am in a weaker state, I am still far more powerful than you and I still keep my no mercy policy."

" Please don't hurt me." the creature whimpered. Mewtwo's eyes widened in amazement.

" What you call Porygon and Porygon2, are actually the Digimon, Polymon and BetaPolymon that were created in this reality." Black Agumon explained. " They may be from your world but since they are composed of computer data, they are rightfully Digimon."

Do you mean all Digimon are artificial?

BetaPolymon forced a laugh. " Not exactly. Most are, but Black Agumon here, wasn't. He was created from a hundred powerful control spires in the image of WarGreymon. Black Agumon here is truly artificial. If anything, he would be to Digimon what you would be to Poke`mon Mewtwo." A snarl from the dark Rookie silenced the insolent BetaPolymon.

" Enough about me. BetaPolymon, I need you to open a Digi-port."

What is a Digi-port? Mewtwo asked, intrigued. Of course, his mind really didn't need the extra information; it was already racing a million miles a second. _So that is what my dream meant? Black WarGreymon was me in my dreams because in a sense, we are the same. Both extraordinarily powerful and yet different from the world in which we were artificially created into._

" A way home for me. I nearly tore the Digital World apart to find my purpose, and even battled my way through WarGreymon in the process. When those methods proved useless, I sacrificed my life to protect the Digital World from total annihilation. Then I was reconfigured and left for this place hoping to resume my quest and find my purpose in life. My meaning. I guess I picked the wrong place to look." A moment later, the frightened BetaPolymon generated the swirling vortex that led into a mystical land whose likes Mewtwo had never witnessed before. Just as Black Agumon was about to step through, Mewtwo stopped him.

Black Agumon, wait!_ I can now give him the answer he asked for in my dreams._ Perhaps your coming here is not in vain. Long ago, after I turned against the humans we have escaped from, I became convinced that I would never coincide with other Poke`mon. I created clones to populate the world after I would destroy it, and pitted those clones against their originals. Then, I too faced my predecessor; Mew. The final blasts we launched at each other would have been the end for us both, but a boy stepped in the path of our attacks. He sacrificed himself for both natural and cloned Poke`mon. It was then I learned that our form of births are irrelevant. He taught me there is no shame in our past if we had no control over it. It is what we do with our lives that matter.

For a moment, Black Agumon just stared; perplexed. " Mewtwo, that is the corniest lesson I've ever heard of; yet it may be just what I'm looking for." Satisfied, Mewtwo smiled thinly. " Goodbye and thank you." A moment after stepping through, the Digi-port closed, leaving Mewtwo alone once again. Well, not entirely alone.

" so where are you off to now?" BetaPolymon asked.

I'm not sure.

" Well then you won't mind if I tag along."

__

Back Within the base of Team Rocket

Giovanni stumbled through the wreckage. Anything that was not already in shambles was the target of his now unstoppable rage. _Blast those two freaks! They'll pay for this dearly._ VWOOP! VWOOP! " What is it?!" He snarled, answering his cell phone.

" Sir, 009 reporting; though Black Agumon has vanished from our monitors, the tracking device we hid on Mewtwo is reading clearly. Shall we pursue him?"

" No. Leave that monster alone. In a few months, I will have all I need to get my money's worth of revenge."


	5. The Disturbance

****

Reflecting Shadows: Black WarGreymon vs. Mewtwo

The Disturbance

By D1

Viridian City Gym, Kanto

Giovanni sat comfortably in his enormous armchair while the Persian he always kept by his side paced restlessly. Things had been slow at the gym for quite a while now; since every trainer had convinced himself that the place is unbeatable. _Was unbeatable._ The man thought darkly to himself. _If Mewtwo was still under my control._ Giovanni still couldn't completely believe that after he personally lead the Team Rocket combat units to recapture Mewtwo in Johto; the creature not only utterly defeated them, but also wiped their minds of the entire incident. But 009 was his most trusted agent and what she said would have to be true. But thanks to Mewtwo's legacy of victories, the rumors were strong enough to persuade trainers to avoid the Viridian Gym. Not that Giovanni minded. It now gave him more time to focus on more dark and sinister plots for Team Rocket to carry out. In fact, after months of biological and technological labor, phase one of his biggest ambition yet had just been completed. Just then, Domino herself rushed into the gym.

" Sir, we've locked on to Mewtwo's location. He's hiding out in the Unknown Dungeons." Once again the evil grin spread across the man's face.

_Phase two went quickly enough._ " Excellent work 009. Have the crew prepare my new chopper. I want to be there by dawn."

__

Unknown Dungeon, Kanto

" Electrode!" the large round Poke`mon roared; a prelude to its final attack. ZZZ-KA-BOOM!! But when the smoke cleared and the power of the Explosion attack was spent, the Barrier of psychic energy held strong. When he was sure that his foe was incapacitated, the psychic Poke`mon clone dropped his shield.

" Woohoo! Another win for Mewtwo, and the crowd goes wild!" BetaPolymon cheered as he followed the victor. The Digimon's shouting could be heard all throughout the caves as the pair retreated into Mewtwo's private and hidden chamber. " Mewtwo, you just completed your hundredth victory in the Unknown Dungeon; what are you going to do next?"

You can't possibly call that a victory. The Poke`mon here are too weak to put up a decent battle.

" Well you only have yourself to blame since you are the most powerful Poke`mon on Earth."

I did not ask to be that nor did I want to! My creators made me that way. I am so strong that I can no longer find a match for my powers. That is the true irony of my existence. But there just has to be a challenge; there must be some opponent out there that can provide a decent battle.

" Stop scaring me. You're beginning to talk like Black WarGreymon."

Mewtwo grinned. We already have so much in common, why not add that to the list as well? He changed the subject when a look of fright began to cross his companion's face. Porygon2-

" I'm really BetaPolymon remember?" But then the creature remembered to whom he was speaking to. " But call me whatever you want."  
Fine, BetaPolymon, you have been proven a Digimon by nature; why is it that you and so much of your kind choose to remain here?

" Personally, you are the toughest thing around here and as long as I'm with you, no one; absolutely no one is going to mess with me. For my species as a whole; there are simply less things in this reality that would want to kill us and absorb our data." When the Digimon finished, Mewtwo simply nodded and closed his eyes. " Hey, what are you doing?"

I may be powerful, but all beings must sleep.

" Hey wait a minute! We live in a cave, how do you know it's night time?"

I just do. Mewtwo said nothing else and drifted into slumber.

" Weirdo." BetaPolymon muttered to himself before lying down and closing his eyes.

__

East Quadrant, Digital World

" HUUURRRRREEEEEEUUUUMMPH!!!" The blazing afternoon sun was almost totally blocked out as the massive SkullMammothmon reared up onto its hind legs and bellowed a fearsome battle cry. When its much smaller opponent didn't even move a muscle in reply, the skeletal beast charged, its massive bony feet kicking up dust as it thundered towards the dark figure that opposed it. But just as SkullMammothmon was about to slam its full bulk into its target, Black WarGreymon reached out with a claw and easily stopped the charging beast in its tracks.

" Pathetic." With only a single hand, he firmly held onto the creature's iron skull and lifted it completely off the ground and over his head. WHAM! A simple kick sent SkullMammothmon flying until, BOOM! It lay sprawled across the arena floor.

" And once again ladies and gentle-mon," the announcer roared (literally); " the winner, and still undefeated champion of the All-Mega Tournament is…Black WarGreymon!" A combination of cheers and booing filled the air around the large fighting coliseum when Black WarGreymon raised his claw in victory; but he couldn't have cared less. Time had passed much faster in the Digital World so it had been months since he had encountered Mewtwo. Since then Black WarGreymon had been traveling. Going no where in particular, he would stop in a place wherever he might be needed; including the time of the great Chaos. With the Light of Shining Digivolution, Black WarGreymon had aided other Digimon alongside the four Sovereigns against the evil matter known as D-Reaper, but it was a waste of time. Despite their efforts, nearly 50% of the Digital World was deleted and they had to be saved by Tamers. Humans who actually Bio-merged with their partners and destroyed the Chaos in the their own world. Not even the Digidestined had achieved that ability yet. Once again errant, Black WarGreymon eventually entered into this weekly fighting tournament. Ever since then there wasn't a challenge he couldn't easily overcome. For a warrior like Black WarGreymon, this was a living hell.

Even the crazed fans that adored him knew of his destructive tendencies and gave Black WarGreymon a wide birth when he passed through. _One of my few fringe benefits._ He mused to himself as he made his way to his secret spot of meditation. At the moment he needed the peace that he loathed to think. It would help distract him from his miserable life.

To his shock and somewhat anger however, he found that his secret spot was not much of a secret. " What's wrong? You weren't fighting as nearly enthusiastically as you did against me." Said the golden-armored figure that waited for him. Black WarGreymon's meditation spot was nothing special; just a mere clump of rocks in a deserted wasteland. Although the sunset view was spectacular, the Digimon had chosen it for a more historical preference. It was here that he had his first real conversation about the purpose of his existence; though it didn't help. And it was this particular Digimon he now faced that was the one who had talked to him. Of course, that Digimon was in his Mega form now; it was odd because he usually stayed Rookie. He was also alone for once.

" So where's your partner WarGreymon?" Black WarGreymon asked his lighter counterpart.

" Tai has a date right now so I'm alone. But you still haven't answered my question."

" There is nothing troubling me so you have wasted your time in coming here. Leave before I make you."

WarGreymon glowed for a moment and easily reverted back to Agumon. " The way I saw you fight today, I doubt you could make a Botamon leave. I can tell by the way you fight that you have something on your mind, maybe I can help!"

" I hardly think that this is something a piece of lemon pie can solve. A Digimon like you would never understand."

" Maybe, maybe not; but I've been around a lot longer than you so you may be surprised." It became apparent to Black WarGreymon that his persistent visitor was not going to leave anytime soon without trying to help. The though made him sick; but he had nothing to lose. So Black WarGreymon told his entire story to Agumon about his journey and his encounter with Mewtwo and what the Poke`mon had said.

" Mewtwo told me that it is what I do with life that determines who I am."

Black WarGreymon could tell from the look on Agumon's face that the Rookie was thinking over how nowadays, the Mega would fight continuously just to maintain a pathetic victory title and entertain millions of disgusting fans. " Well if it's true, then you're pretty pathetic." Agumon laughed. Black WarGreymon shot him a deadly piercing glare. " Some things never change. Maybe you just have to do something else."  
" And what? Become a fool that mindlessly saves the Digital World like you?"

" You'd be good at it." Black WarGreymon got up and began to leave. He didn't need this. " Hey, where're you going?"

" I still don't know what I will do to begin a new life, but I know how to end the miserable one I have now; first things first, I'm going to destroy the Digimon Coliseum."

Agumon shook his head. " Like I said, some things never change."

__

Unknown Dungeon, Kanto

KA-BOOM!! An awful explosion of massive proportions shattered the silence of the night. Both Mewtwo and BetaPolymon abruptly awoke to find the other Poke`mon in the cave attacking shadowy human intruders, who with some difficulty, captured them in response. Once again Mewtwo's peaceful home was being intruded upon. FWOOSH! With a wave of his hand his psychic powers easily forced open the Poke`balls. The freed Poke`mon immediately listened to their instincts and fled into the darkness, much to the dismay of he humans.

Though still shrouded in dust and smoke, one of them noticed Mewtwo. " There! That's the one the boss's after, get'm!" A mass of humans raced towards the psychic Poke`mon and were lead by two in particular; a young man with long blue hair cropped at his neck, and a young woman with hair of flaming crimson that extended out like a tree branch. A Meowth that walked on two legs accompanied them. But when the smoke cleared, the trio stopped in their tracks. Mewtwo glared at their faces. He didn't care about the red Rs on their pale gray uniforms; it was their faces he recognized.

You! The three gulped. Apparently they recognized him too.

" EEEEEEE!" the man squealed in terror.

" It's Mewtwo!" his companion cried.

" Run for your lives!" Meowth shouted. The two humans didn't argue with him. They just tore out of the Unknown Dungeon as fast as they could. For the first time ever, they proved to be some of Team Rocket's smarter agents. Too bad none of their teammates followed their example.

" Forget the cowards!" the commander shouted. We have to get that Poke`mon for the boss!" FWOOP! FWOOP! FWOOP! FWOOP! FWOOP! FWOOP! FWOOP! FWOOP! FWOOP! FWOOP! FWOOP! FWOOP! The air was filled with the sound of what must have been a dozen Poke`balls whizzing through the air; but with his powers, Mewtwo easily reversed their direction, and sent them back at their owners. Now a steady stream of THUMPs and " OW!"s filled the cave. But these humans would not get away so easily. They had intruded on Mewtwo's solitude and discovered his sanctuary. They could not be given the chance to tell others. It was easy for the great clone to pin the humans against the cavern walls and hold them there. VWSHOOOM!!!" An observer on the nearby Nugget Bridge would probably have noticed a shaft of radiant blue light bursting through the roof of the mysterious and dangerous cave; this was followed by and earth-shattering explosion. As smoke billowed out and obscured the sun as well as everything else around, Mewtwo and BetaPolymon tore out of their former home in silent stealth. But it was not enough. Already a perimeter of machinery had cut off their escape route; along with something else.

" That was quite an impressive display you put on Mewtwo." Giovanni said, evil dripping from his lips. " A shame I wasn't in there to witness it personally."

You again! I should have known that you would continue to pursue me even with your memory destroyed. You are just too evil to give up.

" Please Mewtwo, flattery gets you nowhere." By now, hordes of Team Rocket agents began appearing from all sides. Surprisingly though, they did not attack.

Mewtwo's entire body began to glow with powerful energies. I am tired of running and hiding. If the whole of you will not leave me alone then I will end it right here!

His growing rage only made Giovanni grin more. " Excellent then! Finally we are agreeing on something. Let's have a match to decide this. You against one of my own Poke`mon. If I win, you will be at my disposal."

And if I am the victor?

" In the unlikely event that _you_ win, Team Rocket and myself will be at your mercy."

You are a fool. Have you not forgotten that it was your people who created me to be the most powerful ever?

" You _were_ the most powerful of your time." The confidence that Giovanni showed was disturbing, but Mewtwo would not back down now.

Stop wasting time! Let's get this over with.

" As you wish my friend." Giovanni nodded towards Domino.

" Bring it in!" She shouted into a walkie-talkie. CHUP CHUP CHUP! There was a whirling of blades as a massive cargo-helicopter descended from the sky. But it did not land; instead, a hatch opened in the machines steel belly and it dropped something resembling a large metal egg; one large enough to fit a human into. For a moment, there was silence.

Nothing seemed to happen. Then, FSSSSHHHHHHH!! With a mechanical hiss, the cover of the egg began to slide open, releasing billowing white gas into the air that obscured the senses. But from that gas, a dark figure arose. Though Mewtwo could barely make out its form, he could still sense the beings dark resonation power. Being brought to life only a moment ago, the creature's breath was heavy, with a slight machine-wheeze. Mewtwo waited patiently as the being took its first steps towards him, the sound of mechanical gears grinding with each footfall. Then, the mist finally cleared. Mewtwo's eyes widened with horror and he stumbled backwards; adding to Giovanni's amusement.

" Why Mewtwo, what's the matter?" he sneered.

W-w-w-what monster is this? Mewtwo half gasped. The being was his own size…complexion; at least partially anyway. The mucus-like ooze that had kept it in suspended animation was still wet and dripped off the monster's body; but there was no denying it, the thing was a clone of Mewtwo. The skin though, was a sickening vomit green, and the creature's feet were gone; now replaced with a pair of iron-clawed talons that grew out of its legs. A metallic chest plate shielded(or did it just completely replace) the being's abdomen while the flesh and blood arms had with out a doubt been removed. In their place were metal claws that would look common on what Digimon know as a Megadramon. The creature's head itself was no longer visible; if it was even still there. All that was visible was a thick, arrow-shaped mask of steel with razor-edged triangular ears. Protruding from the back of this iron skull we titanium cylinders, linked together in a chain that entered the rear of the chest-plate between the shoulders. The flesh and blood lobe had long since been cut off. All in all, it was a nightmare fusion of skin and steel.

" Just a little something I recently had my scientists create." Giovanni explained. " And I have both you and Black WarGreymon to thank for it. In a way, you could consider this your son."

I would never allow such an abomination to exist.

" Oh, but it was you that helped create it. You see, during your short time in captivity a few months ago, we managed to extract some of your DNA and began a new cloning process. We cloned a clone! Only this one was enhanced to grow at an accelerated rate; five times faster than you did. While it grew, we began to improve it even more. Since you were already the pinnacle of what biotechnology can do, we took a different course of action. We replaced and grafted onto it machine parts, effused with data from Black WarGreymon! Now, I once again have an all-powerful Poke`mon to serve my every whim."

Mewtwo glared at the creature and spoke openly. How can you serve him? Can't you see that you are his slave? But no reply came.

Giovanni laughed. " Don't you think I considered the fact that this cyborg might try rebel like you did? When mechanizing it I also made sure to alter its brain. There isn't an ounce of free will in this cyborg's body. All it can do is obey me without any question."

Mewtwo's shock was surpassed only by his growing rage. He glared at the Team Rocket leader. You are the only true monster here. No one has the right to toy with life in this way; you have gone too far. If your claims are true, then this poor creature must be released from this torment; it must be destroyed.

" Well Mewtwo, let's see if you are capable of the task. Remember, this has the powers of both you and Black WarGreymon combined; the closest thing to a perfect fusion of two worlds. Are you so sure you can defeat it?"

As Giovanni spoke, Mewtwo directed a private thought to BetaPolymon beside him. This cyborg will be too much. You must open a portal and find Black WarGreymon! Silently, BetaPolymon nodded and the empty space beside him tore apart to reveal a Digiport.

Giovanni's eyes widened in amazement. _Porygon2 has that kind of power?_ To see a vortex to another realm just suddenly appear out of this air was astounding._ Imagine all the riches that may be on the other side._ The evil crime lord snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that the Porygon2 was making a dash for the portal. " Stop it from escaping!" he pointed and commanded to the cyborg. Dark green energy flashed around the creature for a moment. Then, BetaPolymon felt his entire body seize up, as he was paralyzed in place and was slowly dragged towards Giovanni. VWSSSHHHMMM! But Mewtwo used his own powers to cancel out his opponents; BetaPolymon dropped roughly to the ground. Now the two super-Poke`mon's powers clashed directly, as each on tried to overpower the other with psychic energy. 

Hurry, GO! Mewtwo ordered as he struggled valiantly against a creature born from both his, and Black WarGreymon's shadow. Without wasting a second, BetaPolymon vanished and the Digiport closed behind him.

__

North Quadrant, Digital World

Ebonwumon couldn't believe it. Black WarGreymon was causing trouble in his area _again_. No doubt trying to get to another Digiport. The Sovereign was going to put a stop to this once and for all. Now the old turtle found himself alone, face to face with Black WarGreymon in an ancient canyon.

" You have to be some fool to try and come back here." Ebonwumon's right head declared.

" And don't think you'll fool us into letting you through a Digiport again." added the left.

" This time I have no intention of using your Digiport. My business is strictly with you."

" Oh? And what kind of business is that?" the left snarled.

" You Ebonwumon, are ancient. The oldest of the old. You are too weak to continue and defend this area. It's time a more powerful Digimon took your place; a Digimon like me."

" Over our dead body." Both heads snarled in unison. Bellowing, Ebonwumon charged.

" That's just what I had in mind. RAAAARRR!!!" The ground could be felt quaking from miles off as the two Mega Digimon began their duel to the death. Ebonwumon's right head tried to keep the rampaging Black WarGreymon at bay with a steady Black Hail that continuously pelted the dragon warrior and forced him to raise his shield in defense. At the same time, the left head released Phantom Mist, which spread throughout their battleground and obscured their foe's vision. By the time Ebonwumon ceased his Black Hail, he had vanished completely into the artificial fog and was nowhere to be found. Black WarGreymon looked around; he appeared to be alone. But appearances were deceiving; and he knew it. _A noble fool like Ebonwumon never backs down when his territory is in danger._ He told himself. " Dragon Crusher!" Swiping his Dramon Destroyers through the air, Black WarGreymon generated waves of intense heat and fire that easily dispersed the clouds around him; this was the shadow version of WarGreymon's own Mega Claw. In no time at all the maneuver revealed the once-hidden Holy Beast. Before the turtle could launch his Black Hail, Black WarGreymon struck. " Terra Destroyer!

KA-BOOM! " EEEEOOOOOOORRRRRREERRR!!!" Ebonwumon bellowed in agony as he was engulfed by the giant, over-whelming fireball that was Black WarGreymon's finishing move.

For a moment, only flames were visible. _That old fool. It would be a miracle if even a kilobyte of his data remains._ But the dragon warrior was proven to be over confidant.

" HUUUURROOOAARRR!!" With a thunderous roar, Ebonwumon charged out of the inferno at speeds that seemed impossible for his size and slammed into Black WarGreymon, sending the intruder flying into some boulders. Then, he charged again.

Black WarGreymon got to his feet just in time to see Ebonwumon's left head lunge for him. With all his strength, Black WarGreymon struggled to keep the Sovereign's jaws from closing on him, but in the heat of the conflict, he had forgotten about the right head. Pulling it's long, serpentine neck back, the turtle's right head suddenly snapped forward and snatched up the distracted Black WarGreymon. Now the warrior was helpless in his jaws, but no matter how hard he tried, Ebonwumon could not crush his foe's armor. After a moment of stalemate, Black WarGreymon found his way out. Spinning as hard as he could, he managed to perform his Black Tornado. Unable to withstand the burning sensation it created in his mouth, Ebonwumon's right head was forced to let go. Now free, the Black Tornado turned around and began to bore into the shell of its former captor.

" AAAARRRGGGHHH!!" Both heads wailed. But Black WarGreymon was not finished yet. Summoning all of his strength, he lifted the wounded Digimon over his head and flew into the air; before chucking his load down back into the canyon. BOOM! Dirt flew in clouds and age-old rock formations crumbled; unable to withstand the punishment of the shaking earth. When the dust subsided, Black WarGreymon could see his humbled opponent; sprawled across the canyon floor and barely moving. Though all of Ebonwumon's twelve orbs of power remained intact, the tree on which they hung from was battered and splintered.

" Weakling. It's time I put you out of your misery. Terra-"

" AAAEEEEERRRRR!!!" A shrieking cry stopped the dragon in his tracks. Black WarGreymon found that he barely had enough time to dodge as a blazing crimson entity shot passed him. As it slowed to a stop in the air, the fiery glow that had enveloped it slightly subsided and Black WarGreymon's attacker was revealed.

" Zhuqiaomon!" he hissed angrily. Yes, in deed it was the phoenix guardian of the south. _If he traveled all the way across the Digital World here…_Black WarGreymon thought, _then,_ CRASH! With a crack of thunder and lightning, the mighty eastern blue dragon Azulongmon descended from the clouds. His body a writhing mass of pure electricity. From the west bounded Baihumon the white tiger, his claws sharpened and ready for battle. Black WarGreymon's hypothesis was correct; attracted by his fierce battle with Ebonwumon, the other Digimon Guardians had gathered to lend aid to their ally.

" Black WarGreymon!" Azulongmon thundered angrily, lifting his snake-like body so that he towered above the others. " What is the meaning of this? I though you had learned the importance of life!"

The most powerful of the Holy Beasts' statement was met with a menacing glare. " I did learn Azulongmon; but this has nothing to do with that. We all must choose our own way of life and I'm doing just that; by taking over from Ebonwumon!"

" Black WarGreymon must be stopped!" snarled Baihumon.

" I agree." Zhuqiaomon said. " If not, he won't rest until the entire Digital World is destroyed…or worse, under his rule." 

" I only came for Ebonwumon, but if the rest of you wish to get involved, I will not hesitate to strike." Black WarGreymon warned.

Zhuqiaomon ignored him. " Azulongmon, you were a fool for allowing this…abomination to exist in the first place. He is not even a real Digimon!"

When these words reached Black WarGreymon's ears, his temper rose. " Not real, not real? Come down here and face me Zhuqiaomon you coward! I'll show you how real I am!"

" TSSSEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!" With the screech of a bird of prey, the Guardian of the south dropped out of the sky towards his foe.

" No, Zhuqiaomon, be reasonable!"

" Your peaceful methods have failed Azulongmon, it's time I corrected your mistake!" Zhuqiaomon told his ally. With that, he and Black WarGreymon engaged each other. " Phoenix Blaze!" he roared, unleashing a crimson wave of heat. Unable to dodge, Black WarGreymon produced his shield just in time. Now it was his turn to attack. Leaping into the air, he flew like a torpedo towards his for. Zhuqiaomon tried to take him out of the air with more Phoenix Blazes but now the dragon warrior easily weave, ducked, and dodged the blasts.

" Mega-ton Punch!" BOOM! An exploding force from Black WarGreymon's fist sent Zhuqiaomon spiraling through the air; allowing Black WarGreymon to press the advantage. But he got too close and the Sovereign immediately lashed out. With a swipe of one of his many wings, Zhuqiaomon swatted Black WarGreymon like a fly down to the ground.

" SHRREEEEAAAAAAARRRR!!!" Talons spread, the south's protector plummeted towards his fallen enemy; he was a glowing crimson missile of death. But the Black WarGreymon nimbly leapt aside and unable to turn at that momentum, Zhuqiaomon went plowing into the earth.

Though he was still critically wounded, Ebonwumon still found enough strength to speak. " Aaack! Zhuqiaomon's causing more damage than Black WarGreymon!" Both heads moaned.

" Had enough?" Snarled Black WarGreymon.

Zhuqiaomon arose from the great crater he had created. The self-inflicted damages of the crash were evident all over the Mega's battle-scarred body. " Never. Not until your existence has been wiped clean from this material plain!" his body radiating with flaming energy again, Zhuqiaomon charged. Summoning all of his power, Black WarGreymon did the same.

__

The fool has done enough damage to himself. Black WarGreymon thought. _Winning this game of Chicken will be as easy as Agumon's lemon pie._ But then something happened that changed everything. The two fighters were mere milliseconds from colliding when a digi-port opened before them; and out stepped BetaPolymon. _What in the Dark Ocean is he doing here!?_

The little Ultimate level only had a split-second to look around and see the two Mega level Digimon hurtling for him; but that was all it took. " AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" he screamed. Fortunately, Black WarGreymon was closer and quickly gabbed the shrieking creature before dodging out of Zhuqiaomon's path.

The Sovereign spread his wings, and soared into the sky to double around for another strike. " How dare you run away!" he roared as if Black WarGreymon had purposely planned to dodge. " You coward, finish the fight you started!" Without waiting for reply, Zhuqiaomon dived-bombed again.

" A coward am I? RAAAAAAEEEERRRR!!!!" Black WarGreymon was about to leap into the air when BetaPolymon grabbed him.

" Stop! You gotta come with me."

" I will, after I put this Digimon in his place." Black WarGreymon said. Suddenly, the barren battleground was replaced with the tranquility of Viridian Forest. " What are you doing BetaPolymon?! I said that we'd leave when I'm through with the Sovereign!"

" Hey don't look at me, I didn't do this! Besides, even if it was me, why would I bring _them_ along." Black WarGreymon took a look around and realized that all of the Holy Beasts were here with him too. And they too, were also confused.

" AAARRRGGHH!! What is going on here!?" Zhuqiaomon raged, his aura of red energy decimating trees left and right. Both human and Poke`mon alike scrambled to avoid the carnage, but none of them even seemed to notice the Digimon in their midst.

" Something is terribly wrong." Azulongmon said out loud to Black WarGreymon, BetaPolymon, and his fellow Sovereigns. " Our universes are merging."

" But it would take an unholy union of unnatural super power both digital and organic for that to happen!" Baihumon reasoned.

" Gaaahhh! Black WarGreymon!" BetaPolymon shouted. " That's why I came! Mewtwo needs you. Somehow, humans have created a cyborg from his DNA and your data!"

" Aye, that would do the trick." Ebonwumon's left head confirmed.

" Then the freak must be destroyed!" Roared Zhuqiaomon as he soared violently into the air.

But Azulongmon stopped him. " No Zhuqiaomon! As the protectors of the Digital World, we have to return to maintain peace. From there we can possibly slow down the fusion."

" But how do we stop it?" Baihumon snarled.

" It was created without my consent from my data. I shall eliminate it." The Guardians turned towards Black WarGreymon.

" Are you sure you are capable of the task?" Azulongmon asked.

" I will not be defeated."

" All right then. BetaPolymon!" the eastern dragon commanded. "Please open a digi-port to home."

" No problem." A mammoth spinning vortex suddenly appeared and the Holy Beasts entered.

" Oy! And I thought the D-Reaper was the end of it." Ebonwumon's left head sighed.

" I've personally experienced your powers. We're counting on you Black WarGreymon." Said the right.

" Fight well." Baihumon said.

" My Digidestined will not reach this place in time. You may be our only chance; Good luck." With that, Azulongmon vanished into the wormhole.

Zhuqiaomon was the last to leave. " This cyborg is a larger abomination than you Black WarGreymon. And we have yet to finish our battle; so don't loose this one."

" Well, ready to go?" BetaPolymon asked as the last Sovereign disappeared.

Black WarGreymon nodded. " Alright, show me the way." 


	6. The Birth of Wraithmon

****

Reflecting Shadows: Black WarGreymon vs. Mewtwo

The Birth of Wraithmon

By D1

Oof! BOOM. With the greatest ease Team Rocket's latest monstrosity tossed Mewtwo's damaged body into the ground. At once the injured fighter used his Recover to heel himself; but each time it was getting less effective. Many of Mewtwo's wounds would take more than just psychic energy to heal. They would need time; something he didn't have. On the other hand, Giovanni's cyborg seemed to be getting stronger by the moment.

CLANK CLANK! The heavy mechanical footsteps of his foe drew near as it began to search for him. FWOOM, POW! Leaping into the air, Mewtwo dove at his enemy and delivered a psychic-powered punch directly to its head. But the new assault didn't even seem to faze the mindless beast and it instantly fired a Psybeam in retaliation; Mewtwo teleported to the side to safety just in time. Harnessing his own immense psychic energy, he focussed it the best he could and let it tear towards the cyborg. The attack hit home and sent the thing flying through the air, but this small victory was short-lived. Though some of the blast had made it past its armor infused with Black WarGreymon's data, the thing; being part Mewtwo, could easily heal itself.

As the battle continued, so did Giovanni's evil taunts. " You do realize that you're being toyed with don't you? Now that I have my cyborg you are completely useless to me and will be destroyed at my leisure. Face it Mewtwo." Giovanni said. " You're outmatched. My creation will come back no matter what you throw at it. You can't possibly keep up this game of cat and mouse forever."

No I can't. he admitted to his mortal enemy. But when I am destroyed, I will make sure that this abomination goes first! In a flash, Mewtwo teleported to the side of his enemy and attempted to use Mega Punch; but his opponent proved to be just as fast; if not faster. The cyborg's mace-like clubbed tail hit Mewtwo in his side, swatting him like a bug. Aargh! But Mewtwo still wouldn't give up; even his cry of pain was short as his iris illuminated blue energy that seized the cyborg, stopping it in its tracks and began to life it off the ground. But the monster's eyes lit with its own green force that easily cancelled out that of its prey. Not only that, but its enhanced powers allowed it to pick him up and tossed the Poke`mon like a rag doll. Mewtwo fought to orient himself, a task that should have been easy; but the damage done to his body was also taking a toll on his concentration. Refusing to give up, Mewtwo pushed himself harder. His opponent charged him as nothing more than a silver/green blur; but Mewtwo had already begun a counter-attack with a hailstorm of Shadowballs. Not even the half-flesh/half steel terror could take such a pounding and Giovanni was forced to give an order to raise a psychic Barrier in defense.

This was the moment Mewtwo had been saving up for. In a split-second he was in close with his foe and began to pound it as quickly and as mercilessly as a Hitmonchan; something he picked up from battling with Black WarGreymon. But Mewtwo was much was faster of course, so fast that he kept an average of fort punches a second. Every second or so he would spin and Tail-whip the creature; hoping to lower its defense. Finally, Mewtwo ended his assault with a direct Dynamic Punch! It was a valiant effort but still the mechanical armor protected the beast. Now it began to attack in the same fashion that Mewtwo just had; only with much more power and greater speed to that it struck roughly fifty times a second. To make matters worse, Mewtwo didn't have any armor of his own. He did however, have a plan; something that this cyborg lacked. 

Utilizing the same technique when fighting Black WarGreymon, Mewtwo had focussed on using Rage the whole time and now, though his body was severely damaged and bleeding, it was surging with unimaginable power. He waited until he was a mere jab away from death before making his move. Mewtwo needed all the energy he could get. Right before the killing blow, he teleported away and was now above the Team Rocket monster. With a wave of his three-fingered hand, an immensely powerful wave of pure psychic energy was unleashed.

Giovanni sneered. " Use Counter!" he commanded. As strong as it was, the psychic energy was easily sent flying back towards Mewtwo; a dangerous mistake. Counter would turn the attack against its user twice as strong as before; and everyone knew it. What they didn't know was that this was what Mewtwo had planned.

Focussing like never before, he performed his own Counter on the approaching attack and it again went shooting towards the cyborg yet again. All who witnessed the spectacle were stunned. No Poke`mon had ever used Counter on an already Countered attack, it was unheard of! There wasn't a creature powerful enough to make that attempt; _Except for Mewtwo!_ Giovanni realized. Of course, it meant that his creation could also do it; but the realization came too late and the attack finally hit its target…at four times its original power! But things weren't over yet. As the cyborg was sent crashing into the ground with an exploding flash, Mewtwo performed what he hoped, would be the killing blow. For his final assault, a devastating Hyper Beam flew from his hands. The ray was a beautiful as it was deadly; glowing with all the colors of the rainbow and more. Mewtwo then landed, and collapsed. All of his fighting energy had been drained and it would take him a moment to regain it. He would finish Giovanni and Team Rocket off later; but for now, at least he could begin to Recover.

CLAP CLAP CLAP. The gut-wrenching sound of Giovanni's applause was unnerving. Mewtwo shot him a glare that meant death for the man. _I shouldn't have spared you from Black WarGreymon._

" That was the most impressive display of skill I have ever seen Mewtwo." The man complemented with only the utmost evil in his voice. " You actually taught me that a clever wit can triumph over brute force. I should have left some of that poor creature's free will intact. Still, my new pet has a few tricks left up its sleeve." As if on cue, the monster arose from the debris, more dangerous than ever. " Well, looks like my cyborg can heal faster than you ever could." Desperately Mewtwo tried to stall the creature and trap it within a Firespin, but his strength was too severely drained and an Ember was barely produced. His life energy was gone; he didn't need the burning pain inside to inform him that he was dying. " You're finished!" Giovanni laughed turning to his sinister creation; " Your opponent can no longer maintain a fight effort, so finish him now with Psywave." As flames would consume dry would so did rippling green energies envelop the cyborg. A moment later those energies surged forth aimed at the humbled super-clone.

" Dragon Crusher!" faster than an eye could blink; Black WarGreymon appeared and neutralized the attack with a swipe of dark fire energy that went on to strike the Team Rocket monster, sending the creature stumbling back. " So this is the next contender I face, pathetic."

Giovanni answered with a silent grin.

Do not be fooled by its appearance. Mewtwo warned as his breath became shorter by the moment. It is more powerful than you and I put together.

" You should listen to your friend Black WarGreymon; or would you rather share his fate? I'm sure that you are already aware that this beautiful creature is the perfect fusion of data and DNA, from the two of you of course. And it will only obey me, mindlessly fighting you to the death the instant I give it the command."

There is no beauty in that monster; only death and destruction. The dying Poke`mon clone wheezed. It is foreign object that spells doom for us all.

" Well then," Black WarGreymon snarled fiercely " foreign objects must be destroyed!!!" In a flash he leapt for his enemy, which mindlessly rushed to meet him. FWOOSH FWOOSH FWOOSH! His Dramon Destroyers were a blur as he relentlessly jabbed at his foe's metallic head. But the being proved swifter than even him and after dodging the initial strikes, caught Black WarGreymon in the stomach. Though the armor protected his body, Black WarGreymon still felt the force from such a powerful blow and was momentarily stunned. Without hesitating, the cyborg swung around and struck Black WarGreymon's face with his spiked Iron Tail, knocking him to the ground, body fluids and data began to flow from Black WarGreymon's face; the cyborg had drawn first blood. But the Digimon was far from being defeated. As the technological terror was about to stomp him with iron talons, he rolled away in the nick of time. Reaching out with his five-fingered claws, Black WarGreymon grabbed the monstrosity's foot and lifted it off its feet. WHAM! After raising the thing above his head, Black WarGreymon slammed it mercilessly against the dirt. WHAM! Again. WHAM! Again. WHAM! And again before tossing the battered thing into the air. But even with all the punishment that the dragon warrior had unleashed, the cyborg didn't even appear to be dazed.

__

Giovanni removed its ability to feel the pain and suffering of others; perhaps he took away the ability for it to feel its own as well. Mewtwo though as he slowly attempted to Recover; but whether it was internal bleeding, or just instinct, something told him that he had taxed himself to limits beyond the help of his powers.

" Recover and use Shadowball." Giovanni said lazily.

" Dragon Crusher!" Black WarGreymon roared; his fiery claws reduced the ghostly energy ball to nothing and then sent crimson flames hurtling towards his opponent.

" Barrier." Soullessly obeying, the abomination summoned its psychic energy shield, which withstood Black WarGreymon's assault without trouble; but the Digimon wasn't through yet.

" Mega-ton Punch!" KA-BOOM! An explosive force from that one punch shattered the already weakened bubble and sent the creature sprawling. It was time to press his advantage further. " Dragon Crusher!" With its swift reflexes, the cyborg had already returned to a defensive position to meet this new attack, but Black WarGreymon did something new this time. Instead of slashing his claws downward to create a falling curtain of flames, he swiped towards the heavens; causing a pillar of fire to spring up directly underneath his foe. The plan worked perfectly and the abomination was sent hurtling into the air. Timing himself just right, Black WarGreymon leapt into the sky after it and began to bore into the creature's armor with his Black Tornado; his combo was finished with a swift and simple kick that sent the beast spiraling towards the ground, but despite its recent beating, the cyborg still functioned perfectly.

Somersaulting, it landed neatly on its feet, it charged up with green psychic energy and pushed off the ground, and hurtled towards Black WarGreymon like an emerald missile; moving at such speeds that the dragon warrior didn't even have enough time to fend off or dodge. It collided with him with such force, that anything else would have probably been killed; although Black WarGreymon wasn't too far from death. Whipping around, the beast struck out again with its mace-like tail and swatted Black WarGreymon so easily as a racket might hit a tennisball.

But an instant before he plummeted, the digital fighter grabbed a hold of his opponent's tail and dragged the thing down with him. Just as he was about to strike the ground, Black WarGreymon brought the cyborg in front of him as a shield and flew forcefully downward to increase his speed. The end result was Giovanni's monster pile-driven into the ground at Mach 6; the shockwave was immense and bystanders everywhere were thrown into the air. As badly wounded as he was from the recoil, Black WarGreymon found enough will within him to fly up and finish it. " Terra-Destroyer!" To make things complete, Black WarGreymon brought his strongest attack down upon the creature, a fiery ball of power the size of a four-story building; the explosion could be seen for miles from the citizens of Cerulean City, who were just beginning to wake from their sleep.

To both Mewtwo and Black WarGreymon's horror however, the monster easily rose out of the 100-yard crater. It was clear that Black WarGreymon's finishing move had indeed damaged it greatly; but already it was automatically healing itself.

" Excellent. Watch closely Black WarGreymon; this creature is the first of a new species, we've taught it abilities you and Mewtwo could only hope to imagine. Now my pet, show them the searing pain of your Inferno Cutter!" At once a new attack was unleashed, one the likes of which neither Poke`mon or Digimon have ever witnessed before. Opening its right claw, the monstrosity unleashed a powerful crimson flame-thrower that towered three meters in the air. Then, the claws began to close again; slowly focussing and harnessing the incredible mountain of flames until it couldn't have been more than a centimeter in diameter, forming a lethal blood-red blade of pure intensified fire. " Now attack!" Twirling the deadly weapon as lightly as a baton, the abomination charged and took a clean swipe at Black WarGreymon. The dragon warrior tried his best to counter it with his Dragon Crusher but the intense blade easily cut through the wave of fire…and his arm.

" RRREEEEEAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Black WarGreymon's cry of pain was the most intense sound to ever penetrate the ears of all who heard it. Half of his right arm was completely severed, Dramon Destroyer and all. The limb immediately shattered into data when it hit the ground; that same data now hovered in the air as a dark mist. The wound, an almost unrecognizable stump, continued to gush Black WarGreymon's shadow colored blood and data.

" Ahahahahaha!" there was madness in Giovanni's once placid eyes. The sinister calm ruthlessness he almost always held was completely gone, replaced by the actions of a bloodthirsty lunatic. He was the only true monster there; feeding off the ecstasy he felt from the destruction of his enemies. But despite the sudden change to his true nature, he was still far more evil than he appeared to be. " I imagine that this must be a new and far more painful experience to you Black WarGreymon; that is why you shall live to experience it until I decide so. In the meantime, I think I'll have my creation give Mewtwo the painful, agonizing end he deserves. Alright, drive your Inferno Cutter through Mewtwo's head and cut his brain clean in two!"

" NOOOO!!" Black WarGreymon cried, but the cyborg was already charging, a moment later it thrust its blade as a dark knight would his lance; still dying and helpless, Mewtwo closed his eyes and waited. FSSSHHHH. His end didn't come. Bewildered, the clone opened his eyes and looked up to see Black WarGreymon blocking the attack with the shield that the Digimon wore on his back. " Get out of here!" he roared. " I can't hold it for long." It was true too. As strong as the chrome digizoid shield was, the blade of the Inferno Cutter was boring deeper through it with each passing moment.

I couldn't even if I wanted to; but I have a better idea. Mewtwo grinned weakly in private conversation with his ally. Can you defend me for a few more moments?

" Yes but you'd better hurry!"

Then Mewtwo switched over and broadcasted his psychic powers for all to here; especially Giovanni. You said that this creature would follow no one else, completely obedient to you. A good strategy, but you have forgotten the one cowardly thing you do best; protecting yourself.

A slight glimmer of fear and curiosity crossed Giovanni's deranged face. " What are you talking about?!" he demanded.

Black WarGreymon and I will never survive with the wounds we bear; but we will stop the menace that you have unleashed! In a moment, I shall Self-Destruct, with Black WarGreymon protecting me, your monster will never kill me in time. However, the blast I create will decimate the surrounding area within a two-mile radius. I'm sure your beast will no doubt survive, but you won't. Not even it can protect you from the blast and with you gone, the creature will be useless and no longer a threat.

With his apparent end mere seconds away, Giovanni thought as quickly as his brilliant but evil mind could. " Black WarGreymon must be weak enough by now, fire a Hyper-beam directly through him and into Mewtwo!" he ranted. The cyborg's reactions to his master's commands was instantaneous; and the result couldn't have proven Giovanni more right.

" AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" The ray of deadly multi-colored energy tore through what earthly remains Black WarGreymon had and collided with Mewtwo just as he allowed every molecule in his body to burst. Still, though the two great allies were as good as dead, the strange energies unleashed from their dying bodies swirled together and blended with the additional foreign powers of the Hyper-beam and caused a reaction that not even Mewtwo's psychic abilities could have predicted.

****

Biomerge

Digivolution_

****"Black WarGreymon biomerge to…Wraithmon!" The resulting creature couldn't have been more stunning. Seven ft. tall, it possessed the same basic body outline as Mewtwo had, but the skin was now blackened from the data of Black WarGreymon. From the three bulbous fingers on each hand grew two-ft. claws, the hand itself was encased in a protective silver gauntlet resembling the design of a Flamedramon's. The shoulders and torso of this new being was also protected in sleek, silver armor. From Mewtwo's soft two-toed feet came a pair of armor-clad saurian talons; the tail grew in length while the lobe at the end opened up and out grew a razor-sharp scythe blade. Finally, the noble and intimidating helmet that always adorned Black WarGreymon's scalp served to be the perfect mask, hiding the new Mega's true face while at the same time, protecting his skull.

_Finally._ Giovanni thought, _Mewtwo and Black WarGreymon are gone, now nothing will be powerful enough to stand in my way._ But as the dust and ash settled, the black outline of a totally new form came into view. In its right claw, it held the left over energies of the Hyper-beam, now intensely concentrated into a baseball-sized, rainbow-hued sphere. Giovanni was now all too aware that something had gone terribly wrong…in his case, for the worse. Still, he retained enough wits to know that he had to make the first move. " Don't just stand there, attack!" he shouted to his pet. FWOOM! But before the cyborg could even move a muscle, the new foe lashed out with the energy ball in his hand; the energy of the orb struck Giovanni's monster with full force and sent it careening backwards. But it didn't last for long; regaining its senses, the cyborg charged; and Wraithmon rushed to meet it. The two fusions of flesh and data collided with an exploding force and were apparently, equally matched as they grappled for supremacy. As before, the cyborg lashed out with it's mace-like Iron Tail; but this time it proved futile. Though the strike moved faster than a bolt of lightning, Wraithmon effortlessly parried the blow with his tail blade. Then, with a simple twitch, the ironclad mace was cleanly severed from the monstrosity's body; leaving no more than a bloody stump.

Even with its disability to feel pain, the beast was no less greatly affected by the new handicap. Partially from the loosing of so much blood, but also because it had relied on its tail to balance out its massive iron body. With the monster temporarily stumbling, Wraithmon grabbed it with his fearsome long claws and hurled it into a quarry of boulders.

_Damn that thing whatever it is!_ Giovanni thought. _Even with my cyborg's advanced healing abilities, a wound such as that is impossible to regenerate. No matter; if it can't fight on the ground, I'll have it go where balance isn't required. _" Take this battle to the air and hit that freak with a barrage of Shadowballs!" But as the deadly rain of ghostly energy came down upon Wraithmon, he effortlessly soared towards his foe and with fluid grace, dodged every one of the Shadowballs sent his way. " Attack with Inferno Cutter!" Giovanni cried, panic rising in his veins.

" Not this time." Wraithmon snarled with two voices at once. He waved his claws and the instant the flaming blade struck him; it dissolved and blew out like a candle in the wind. Now punches and kicks began to fly faster than a hailstorm and the combatants were a mere blur as they continued to race around and assault each other's open spots and block each other's blows. CLANG! KA-POW! Then, with a fair, well aimed blow, the metallic beast of Team Rocket landed a gruesome Dynamic Punch to Wraithmon's head, putting a dent in even his armor; before nailing him in the chest with a devastating Mega Kick. But just as quickly as the tide of the battle turned, the winds of war once again blew in a different direction. As Wraithmon fell, the beast shot after him, in an attempt to slam him even harder into the ground. But with amazing reflexes and precision, Wraithmon caught it by its arms and the two began to grapple in free-fall. Suddenly though, the biomerged Black WarGreymon and Mewtwo snapped his head forward, allowing the katana-like horn on his snout to cut completely and cleanly through his opponent's left arm and tore it away. A strange crimson-black liquid began to gush from the wound; a mixture of hydraulic fluid and blood. Thinking forcefully with his telekinetic powers, Wraithmon then used Psychic to slam the wounded cyborg into the ground; a hundred yards below. " Avenger Flame!" With unimaginable power, Wraithmon proceeded to hurl a great pillar of blue fire downwards; but instead of launching the blast at the monstrosity that Team Rocket created, he sent it flying in the direction of its creators. Giovanni and what was left of his elite forces ran for cover as the intense energy exploded in their midst. His chopper, along with many of the lesser agents, were incinerated in the blast. When he was sure that the worst was over, the evil man lifted his head to look around; only to find Wraithmon standing directly in front of his face, glaring down at him.

" Why-you!" words could not possibly describe the uncontrollable rage that Giovanni felt. The rage intensified when Wraithmon began to give him commands.

" Silence you!" he thundered. " Your monster is beaten, and your minions have either been dispersed or destroyed. You have lost; accept it."

The shear ferocity of his voice was so intimidating, the leader of Team Rocket could barely find enough words to say, " W-who are you?" and even then his voice was broken and fearful.

Wraithmon glared at him with golden glowing eyes so bright, the pupils weren't even visible. " Black WarGreymon, Mewtwo, I am them both; Wraithmon! The only being who could, and has, finally ended your terrible reign of evil." As Wraithmon spoke, Giovanni noticed out of the corner of his eye, his cyborg wearily rise from the dust. Out of madness, the deranged man decided to continue the fight; no matter how grave his odds were. Something he had conveniently forgot to mention was that his creation was also linked to him telekinetically. He really didn't need to shout commands, for thinking them was just as effective.

__

Blast Wraithmon with Psywave! He though viciously to his pet. At once the creature responded and sent a rippling burst of green energy at the unsuspecting Wraithmon.

" What the-" WHUMPH! Wraithmon only has a moment to realize that he was still being attacked; there wasn't enough time to dodge or block. The force of the bow surprised and stunned him, causing Wraithmon to loose his grip on Giovanni and crash to the ground. " Oooooooohhhh" he groaned; grogginess in his voice.

" Hurry! While he's still down, use your Psychic on him at full force on him!" he pointed at Wraithmon. " Don't hold back!" All at once the earth beneath the Digimon's feet began to quake and shatter. As accurate as his monster's aim was, Giovanni scrambled for safety being that its full power was unimaginably strong and never tested. Unable to take such pressure from the unseen telekinetic ability, the ground began to buckle and crumble; while enormous chunks of it was thrown through the air as the cyborg directed all the mental energy it had on a single target. But despite all of this, Wraithmon seemed only the least affected. The crushing pressure he felt was powerful enough to turn a Steelix into an aluminum can, but still, despite the force, Wraithmon slowly struggled to his feet and raised his claws to perform his own Psychic. But this time, instead of sending concentrated pressure to throw the monster back, he used his telekinetic ability as a tractor beam and draw the abomination in! Even if it wanted to escape the pull, the cyborg was outmatched in power; not that it had the will to save itself anyway. Instead, it continued its steady, Psychic assault; which by now was futile. With incredible speed the beast was pulled into Wraithmon's claw, the same way a fish might be reeled into a boat. Keeping his foe suspended with his powers, Wraithmon pulled back his right fist, and delivered the most devastating of punches strait to the creature's face, tearing half of the helmet armor away and revealing a maze of circuitry underneath. This was the power that Wraithmon possessed. And he used it with all the merciless savagery of Black WarGreymon, along with the cool and calm cunning intelligence of Mewtwo. The force of the blow had sent the monster flying, but Wraithmon maintained his steady mental hold and through it in another direction; strait into, and through the side of the Rock Tunnel. To finish his deadly beating, Wraithmon once again pulled the battered creature in as if it were a yo-yo, before once again sending it flying and crashing in another direction. The thing once again subdued, Wraithmon turned his attention back towards Giovanni.

" FOOL! Can you not accept defeat!? No, of course you can't; it is against your stubborn human nature. You will never let any lifeform rest until your will has been carried out and for that, I cannot allow you to remain unharmed!" Knowing that he was about to be greatly wounded, perhaps even killed, the Boss turned and ran for cover in the forests; but it was too late and too useless to escape the wrath of Wraithmon. A moment later, he felt his entire body seize up, frozen in place by unimaginable psychic powers. " You want to leave? Fine. Let me send you on your way!" With uncontrolled force, Wraithmon through Giovanni into the trees, sending the evil man crashing into and slamming against every one in his path. The crunch of human bones was sickening even to Wraithmon's own ears; but it had to be done. He didn't kill Giovanni though, no, Wraithmon still had mercy in his heart; but he made sure that the leader of Team Rocket wouldn't pose a threat for a very long time.

Somewhere deep in the woods however, Giovanni lied; awake even despite the beating he had just taken. Every bone sent red-hot bolts of pain through his body; since they were all shattered. But still, it may have been the pain of bleeding in a dozen areas, or it may have been the rage; nevertheless, he remained conscious and sent once last command to his battered cyborg. _Find me. Take me back to the Gym!_ Suddenly a shockwave of intense pain tore through his skull, so torturous, it felt as if his brain was being torn in half.

" No. The humans will find you; but your creature will never be seen again." the Wraithmon answered; his mind probe had proven to be quite useful. After that, Giovanni finally past out and Wraithmon could finish more important matters. Though he had detected and intercepted Giovanni's thoughts, enough had managed to get through and the creature was on the move, bleeding and leaking from dozens of wounds. Wraithmon couldn't last for long; his body was beginning to separate back into Black WarGreymon and Mewtwo, but while he still had the power, was going to make sure that the poor mindless beast was put out of its misery. " Terra Shadow!" Focussing all his strength, Wraithmon concentrated and combined all the powers he had inherited from the biomerge, forming a mammoth energyball of both Mewtwo, and Black WarGreymon's powers. FWSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!! The explosion lit up the early morning sky from all around. Instantly the police, the fire department, the paramedics, and of course the news reporters rushed to the scene.

Later, they found the surviving Team Rocket members and placed them under arrest. Also found was Giovanni's comatose body, barely alive and in critical condition; but he would pull through not that he, or any of his men, would remember the incident again anyway. What wasn't found was a trace that the entire area had been a battle ground to the death for titans of unbelievable power; especially since the cyborg's remains had been completely incinerated in the blast, ending the life of a poor creature; stripped of its own will to serve. Finally, it was given rest. So in a more sympathetic sense, maybe it was more cremated than incinerated.

As for Wraithmon, he flew into the depths of Rock Tunnel and split back into Black WarGreymon and Mewtwo, through the process of biomerging, their bodies somehow recovered enough for them to keep their lives; but they were still very weak from the exhausting battle. They recovered and rested for a few hours, watched over by their friend BetaPolymon, before finally setting out to make sure that the Rockets would never create such a thing again. It was a fairly simple process really. Crashing into the secret headquarters a Viridian Gym, Black WarGreymon promptly proceeded to destroy the entire hidden facility and all data and information pertaining to their existence; including the tissue samples. BetaPolymon searched the entire organization's data banks just in case other facilities had to be destroyed as well. Finally, Mewtwo erased themselves from the memories of the agents, scientists, and even the Poke`mon; now the survivors believed that the destruction on their base was all due to a combustion accident.

All their work had caused the day to pass fairly quickly and Black WarGreymon and Mewtwo found themselves standing on a cliff, slowly watching the golden sun disappear into the sea. Their last worries of Team Rocket sank below the crashing waves with it. An exhausted BetaPolymon lay sleeping a ways off under some trees.

As the last rays of light left the sky, Mewtwo turned to his digital ally. I want to thank you for coming back to fight. This world would have been lost without your help.

" Well I wouldn't have defeated that thing alone either; only together was it possible. Besides, I should be thanking you." He grinned. " The Digital World was meaningless without any challenges. So, what will you do now?"

I shall continue to watch over this land; to guard it from any other threats to life when they reveal themselves. And you?

" I will have to return home; there are a few unfinished battles I must attend to."

Good luck Black WarGreymon. Mewtwo said. But before you leave, request one more thing.

The Digimon cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

__

Dawn, an unknown secluded area at the base of Mt. Silver

Fully rested, the two combatants glared at each other from opposite ends of a 100-yard battlefield while an anxious BetaPolymon watched from the side.

We never really did finish our first battle. I think we've postponed that long enough. Mewtwo grinned.

" You and me, one against one; no interruptions and no holding back. I wouldn't have it any other way." Black WarGreymon answered.

No signal was given, it wasn't needed. Sensing their opponent's readiness, Black WarGreymon and Mewtwo leapt towards each other. One with cunning speed and endless flexibility; the other with an unstoppable killer instinct and relentless power. Who was the victor of this battle you ask? Well, that's only for them, and them alone to know.

****

The End


End file.
